


100 Ways to Say 'I love you'

by JustBecause86



Series: This Crazy Life [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 34,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: I decided to do the 100 ways to say 'I love you' writing prompts with some of my favorite characters. It's set in an AU where Octavia, Raven, Clarke and Lexa all attend UCLA together. Octavia and Lexa have been friends since childhood and Raven and Clarke are foster siblings, Raven having been orphaned as a baby. Octavia and Lexa are in the Navy ROTC program. If I make it the whole way through these prompts I'm thinking I'll make it a story/series. I kept each one kind of short for now.The timeline jumps around a bit. Sorry for that





	1. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set during Spring Break of their Freshman Year

“How long has it been since we left?” Raven asks from her place in the passenger’s seat of the car.

“Hmm, three hours or so,” Octavia answers glancing down at the clock on the radio. “Getting bored already?” she asks with a small smile.

“Not nearly,” Raven says as she continues to watch out the passenger side window. “The scenery around here is amazing.”

Octavia chuckles and says, “I knew you’d like this drive better than the one Clarke and Lexa are taking. The view driving up the coast is so beautiful.”

“You know how Lexa is,” Raven smiles, “she loves the mountains so much.”

“Guess that’s something she’s going to miss when we finish school,” Octavia says lowly.

“Do you two know where you’ll be sent first?” Raven asks finally pulling her eyes away from the scenes outside and looking to Octavia.

“Won’t know that until our senior year,” Octavia answers with a shrug. “And even then, probably not until a few months before we graduate.”

“Does it ever bother you?” Raven asks, “Not knowing where you could end up at any time?”

Octavia is quiet for a moment and Raven begins to wonder if she’s over stepped with her question but then Octavia shrugs and answers, “Guess I never really thought about it like that.”

“I mean, you guys will get to see all kinds of places, right?” Raven asks.

“Yea,” Octavia nods, “There are bases in the UK, Spain, Italy and Japan and more. Plus, there’s Sea Duty so they’ll be times when we’re out in the middle of the water for weeks at a time.”

“That sounds both exciting and terrifying at the same time,” Raven sighs.

“I can’t wait,” Octavia smiles widely, the setting sun shining off her dark hair.

Raven returns to watching out the window for a moment before turning back to Octavia and saying, “You know, we’ve known each other almost an entire year and I don’t think I ever asked you why you wanted to join the military.”

“Honestly, it’s the freedom of it all,” Octavia answers without much thought.

“I wouldn’t think signing up for the military as freedom,” Raven chuckles. “Don’t they tell you where to go and what to do and how to do it?”

“Well yea, in a general sense,” Octavia shrugs but continues, “but they also are letting me be someone, maybe even someone that makes a difference someday.”

Raven mentally kicks herself. Of course, Octavia would want to be someone that matters. Octavia, who spent her life living in the shadow of her brother, would feel that way. Octavia, who was ignored and treated like she didn’t exist her entire life, would want to matter. Octavia, who was the best person Raven had ever met, would want to make a difference in the world.

“You’re pretty amazing, you know,” Raven says quietly earning her a small chuckle from the driver.

“I can think of a few dozen people who would disagree with you on that one,” she answers, still smiling. It never failed to amaze Raven how this girl, who had been treated so badly, could still look at the world with a smile like that.

Octavia hadn’t even been the one to tell Raven about how bad she had been treated at home, in fact she rarely talked about her life before college. The truth had come from Lexa, Octavia’s childhood friend and current roommate at college.

“Well, they don’t know the real you then,” Raven offers with a smile. She sees a sign for a rest area and adds, “We should stop here.”

“Getting restless?” Octavia jokes.

“No, but I figure I should take a turn driving since we’re barely half way there and you were up well before the sun this morning.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, I’m fine,” Octavia says as a yawn escapes her.

“You were saying,” Raven jokes then adds, “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

“Yes ma’am,” Octavia says with a smile, hitting the turn signal and exiting the highway.


	2. It Reminded Me of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is set at the end of their Freshman Year

“So, you and Clarke are really going to drive all the way back home?” Octavia asks as her and Raven stand next to Clarke’s car.

“Yea, it’ll be fun,” Raven smiles looking at the car, “just like old times. We used to take small road trips all the time back home.”

“Half way across the country isn’t exactly a small road trip,” Octavia says in a low voice causing Raven to look back at her with a smile.

“We drove out here last August before school started,” Raven shrugs, “I’m sure we’ll make it.”

“Just scary to think of Clarke ‘the crazy art student’ being responsible enough to make it that far,” Octavia smiles. Octavia and Clarke’s friendship only existed because of their mutual friends. If Lexa had started crushing on Clarke when she did the two probably would never have talked.

“Why do you think I’m going with?” Raven asks with a teasing smile. “One of us has to keep us on track. Who knows where she’d end up otherwise.”

“I heard that,” Clarke says as she walks behind the two, stuffing her duffle bag in to the open trunk.

“Good,” Raven smiles at her childhood friend. “Maybe someday it’ll sink in.”

Octavia just shakes her head at the two girls and looks down at the ground.

“Summer in Texas, can’t wait,” Clarke says in a mumble. “Why can’t we just stay out here and enjoy a California summer?”

“Because your mom would kill me and you if you didn’t go home to visit,” Raven answers then adds, “And because we don’t have a place to live when we’re not in school.”

“Fine,” Clarke huffs, “but next year we’re looking at getting a place off campus.”

“Lexa and I were actually talking about doing the same thing,” Octavia speaks up. “We were looking at the campus apartments too. They have four bedrooms and a shared living area.”

“Room mates with two military kids,” Clarke thinks it over then shrugs, “Could be worse.”

“Gee, thanks,” Octavia says rolling her eyes and looking back to Raven, “Just something to think about if you’d want to.”

“Definitely,” Raven nods. “I’d have to see if my scholarship would cover the difference.”

“If not Lexa and I can probably cover you,” Octavia offers, hoping she doesn’t sound desperate. “The upside to being a military kid,” she says giving a look at Clarke. Clarke holds her hand up in a ‘I surrender’ gesture and heads back in to their dorm building to finish packing up.

After she disappears inside Octavia pulls a small box from her side pocket and hands it to Raven.

“What’s this?” Raven asks, taking the box with a smile.

“Just something I picked up last week when we went to that street fair,” Octavia explains with a shrug.

Raven opens the box and pulls a necklace out. Hanging from the chain is a piece of sea glass, the same color as Raven’s eyes. Octavia had never seen a brown like that before, one that makes her thing of earth. Not just any earth but the color you get when you dig deep, real earth, true earth.

“It’s beautiful,” Raven says in nearly a whisper, breaking Octavia out of her thoughts. Raven holds the necklace in her hands and a smile spreads across her face.

“I saw it and,” Octavia hesitates for a moment before admitting, “It reminded me of you.”

“I never knew you had such a sappy side,” Raven teases and Octavia looks down, feeling her face flush red. “Help me put it on?” Raven asks still smiling.

“Sure,” Octavia says, taking it from Raven while the other girls holds back her hair. Octavia leans forward and places the necklace around Raven’s neck. She’s painfully aware of how close they are, and she quickly closes the claps and steps back.

“It’s supposed to harness your inner strength in times that you need it,” Octavia rambles a bit.

“I love it,” Raven replies looking back at Octavia. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Octavia says clearing her throat nervously. “I guess I’ll see you this fall.”

“Yep,” Raven says, popping the p at the end. “I’ll be back before you know it.”


	3. No, no, it's my treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is set during their first semester of the Freshman Year

Lexa pulls open the door to the university’s small coffee shop with a sigh. It was only seven in the morning and she had already been up for almost four hours.

The only time I have second thoughts on my life decisions, she chuckles to herself as she approaches the counter.

“Your usual?” the older man behind the counter asks with a smile.

“Please,” Lexa all but moans as she leans against the counter, “and how are you always this chipper in the morning?”

“Years of practice,” he smiles as he begins to make her order. The coffee shop is almost always deserted this early in the morning and Lexa usually prefers it that way. After her daily morning physical training she needed the down time to get her head ready for a day full of classes.

She’s deep in her own thoughts when she feels a gush of wind accompanied by the chime of the front door opening. She turns and is surprised to see a very sleepy, very cute, blonde enter the shop. She shuffles her feet as she approaches the counter, not seeming to even notice Lexa standing there.

The girl stands there, blurry eyes as she looks at the menu behind the counter and that’s when Lexa recognized the girl.

“You’re Clarke, right?” she asks causing the girl to give her a confused look.

“I’m Lexa,” she introduces herself, “we have Art History together. You actually helped me out last week with that in class project about Ancient Greek pottery.”

“That was a lot of words,” Clarke mumbles as the man behind the counter sits Lexa’s coffee down on the counter. “Can I get whatever you have that has the most amount of caffeine in it?” Clarke asks.

The man gives her a look then glances to Lexa, who points to her cup and winks to him. He nods his head and sets about making a second one.

“You really saved my ass by the way,” Lexa continues, looking back at Clarke.

“No problem,” Clarke acknowledges with a nod. “It’s what I do,” she adds with a mumble.

“Ancient Greece or help people out?” Lexa asks with a grin.

Clarke chuckles and answers, “Both. I’m an art major and I tend to help people out. Bad habit I learned from my mother.”

“Well, I greatly appreciate it,” Lexa nods. “That’s the only class that’s really kicking my ass right now. I’m just not good at it.”

“Art History is usually an easy A for most people,” Clarke says lifting an eyebrow at her as her coffee is set on the counter. She picks it up and takes a sip, nodding her head in approval. “That’s good. This was your idea?”

“I have it every morning,” Lexa nods again. “It’s the only thing that gets me through after PT every morning.”

“So, you’re one of those crazy nuts that’s out there every morning doing push-ups and shit?” Clarke asks taking another sip.

“Navy ROTC, yea,” Lexa answers.

“I hate mornings too much for that,” Clarke says with a shrug.

“Why are you up then? I haven’t seen you here before,” Lexa asks.

“I’m failing my Intro to Soc class and this is the only time the tutor is willing to meet me,” Clarke answers with a huff.

“Here,” Lexa says as she scribbles down her number on a napkin, “I’m taking a minor is soc so if you need help, just let me know.”

“Thanks,” Clarke says reaching for her wallet.

“No, no, it’s my treat,” Lexa says, handing the man behind the counter enough cash to cover their coffee and a nice tip.

“Thanks again,” Clarke says as she picks up the napkin. She hesitates a moment before adding, “I’ll see you around.”

“Looking forward to it,” Lexa says, taking a sip from her coffee to hide her smile.


	4. Come here. Let me fix it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Junior Year

“I hate this stupid thing,” Lexa grumbles as she fusses with her tie for the tenth time in the last five minutes. “I can never get it straight.”

Clarke chuckles from her spot behind Lexa on the bed, “That’s funny coming from you.”

“Really Griffin?” she says but can’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. Clarke has had that affect on her since the day they met, and it didn’t show signs of stopping anytime soon. “Don’t be an ass.”

“I thought that was one of the things you liked about me,” Clarke shoots back with a grin.

“One of the many,” Lexa confirms with a nod. “I can’t believe you actually got ready before me.”

“To be fair,” Clarke says as she smooths out her dress over her legs, “I started getting ready an hour before you.”

“Still,” Lexa mumbles a she looks back at the full length mirror hanging from the back of the bathroom door. She growls as she pulls the tie loose from around her neck, “I should have just gotten the damn clip on tie.”

“Why didn’t you?” Clarke asks standing up from the bed.

“Octavia talked me out of it, said it looked unprofessional,” Lexa sighs, turning around to look at her girlfriend. “You look amazing.”

Every year the Navy holds an annual ball to celebrate its birthday, and the university threw a smaller version on campus for their Navy ROTC students. Lexa had gone to the last two by herself, well Octavia was there too but that didn’t count, but this year was different. This year she got to bring her beautiful girlfriend with her.

Clarke had picked out a navy blue dress, yes she thought it was funny, that was just tight enough to show the hint of her features without being too tight. She’d even done her hair up so that it fell in waves over her shoulders.

“And you look incredible,” Clarke smiles as she walks over and smooths down the front of Lexa’s dress blue uniform, running her fingers lightly over the three ribbons Lexa had already earned. She leans forward and lightly ghosts her lips over Lexa’s then says quietly, “Except for the tie.”

Lexa growls again, letting her head fall back.

“I thought all lesbians knew how to tie a tie,” Clarke jokes, taking a step back.

“Very cute,” Lexa levels an almost glare at her girlfriend.

“Since when did women get to wear tie anyway?” Clarke asks.

“It took some time,” Lexa says pulling the tie from around her neck and balling it in her hands, “but they finally decided that there shouldn’t be any differences between men and women.”

“Progress,” Clarke acknowledges with a nod.

“Very much so,” Lexa sighs, “except I never learned to tie one.”

Clarke laughs then holds up her hands to Lexa, “Come here. Let me fix it.”

Lexa takes three small steps until she is once again standing in front of Clarke, a smile playing on her lips as she lifts her hand and lets Clarke slide it from her grip.

Clarke quickly flips up Lexa’s collar and wraps the tie around her neck. Lexa’s eyes never leave Clarke’s face as she watches her make quick work of the tie.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” she asks quietly.

“My dad,” Clarke says quietly, “He taught me, and I helped him tie his every morning.” Clarke’s voice breaks towards the end and she swallows around a sudden lump in her throat.

“Clarke,” Lexa says softly as and gently rests her hands on the other woman’s waist.

“I’m ok,” she shakes her head and gives a weak smile.

“I love you,” Lexa says, reaching up and lightly touching Clarke’s chin, lifting it until the girl is looking at her again.

“Of course, you do,” Clarke answers back with a playful smile, “Who else would you get to fix your tie.” Clarke leans forward and kisses Lexa again, this time, letting her lips linger a little longer than before. “I love you too,” she whispers a few minutes later, when they finally break apart again.

“You ready to go?” Lexa asks and feels Clarke take a deep breath and nod her head.


	5. I'll walk you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place spring of their Freshman Year

Raven finishes zipping her bag closed and brushes some dust off the front of her pants. The softball team had played a double header that day and Raven was certain she had managed at least a few bruises throughout the games.

Per usual Raven was the last one to leave the field, having made sure that all the equipment had been picked up and that the field was ready for the next game. By the time she was done the sun had dropped and the lights around the field had just kicked on.

“You plan on staying all night?” a voice asks from behind her, causing Raven to jump a little.

Raven turns and sees Octavia standing on the other side of the dug-out fence, fingers laced through the chain link, smiling at her.

“Give me a heart attack why don’t you,” Raven says in way of an answer.

“Sorry,” Octavia chuckles looking down, her hair falling over her shoulder, hiding her face from view.

“I didn’t know you stuck around,” Raven says after a moment of watching the other girl.

“Actually, I had started to walk back with Lexa and Clarke,” she replies looking back up. “Clarke told me that you were staying late to clean up. Figured you might want some company,” she shrugs.

“Worried about me Blake?” Raven asks with a sly smile, earning her one in return.

“It’s getting dark,” Octavia answers with another shrug. “Can’t be too safe.”

“And no one is going to fuck with me if I’m being escorted by a soldier,” Raven reasons as she lets her eyes travel over Octavia’s body. Octavia and Lexa had both come straight from their Saturday drill to watch Clarke and Raven’s last game and had both still been in uniform when they got there.

“Didn’t want to miss more of your game by stopping and changing,” Octavia explains, looking down at her uniform. “If it bothers you...”

“It doesn’t,” Raven interrupts with a shake of her head. “Looks nice actually.”

“Glad you think so,” Octavia sighs, letting her hand fall from the fence and, Raven notices, she stands just a little taller.

“Your mom still mad?” Raven asks, already knowing the answer to that question. She picks up her bat and makes her way out of the dug-out to stand next to her friend. That is what we are I think, Raven wonders to herself.

“Pissed is more like it,” Octavia answers with a nod. It hadn’t taken long for any of them to become friends over their first few months of college together and the fact that Octavia’s mother was not at all happy about her joining the military was a well known fact in their little group of four. Raven didn’t know the exact reason, other than her mother had expected her to do the same as her brother and follow them in to the family business, though Octavia had yet to say exactly what that was.

“It’s your life Tav,” Raven says as they walk towards the bleachers on their way off the field. “You do what is going to make you happy. She’ll get over it,” Raven adds with a shrug.

“You don’t know my mother,” Octavia mumbles with a sigh.

“True,” Raven acknowledges with a shrug, “but still. I don’t see how she could be anything but proud of you. You’re pretty awesome.”

Octavia doesn’t answer as they step up on to the sidewalk that leads from the smaller fields to the dorms. “Thanks,” she finally says in low voice.

“It’s true,” Raven shrugs then asks, “Did you really come all the way back across campus just to walk back with me?”

“Yea actually,” Octavia says then asks uncertainly, “Is that ok?”

Raven considered that for a moment then nods and says, “It’s not exactly something I’m used to, but yea. I’d like that actually.”

“Good,” Octavia smiles back, “Then, if it’s still alright, I’ll walk you home after all your games.”

“That sounds more than alright,” Raven grins as they set off down the sidewalk towards their dorms. “It also helps that we’re practically neighbors,” she adds with a chuckle.

“Hey, you’re all the way at the other end of the hall from me,” Octavia counters back with a laugh.


	6. Have a good day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place fall of their Senior Year

The sun hadn’t even begun to rise when Octavia slowly opened the door to her room and stepped in to the common area they all shared. Octavia, Lexa, Raven and Clarke all shared an apartment on campus so they each had their own room and shared the living space and kitchen.

They’d had a late night the previous evening, with Raven and Clarke drinking perhaps a little bit more than was considered wise. Octavia and Lexa had chosen not to, knowing that they had to get up early for the leadership lab, part of the NROTC program where they were required to be up before dawn, dressed in their dress uniforms and take part in a variety of different exercises every Wednesday morning.

This week was no different and as Octavia closes the door to her room, she notices someone laying on the couch in their living room. Quietly she makes her way across the room and realizes that Raven is out cold on the couch. Octavia had made sure that the girl was in her bed before she had turned in for the night, so she’s confused but decides to let her sleep where she is.

Octavia pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it around Raven, letting her hands linger just slightly as she tucks the edge of the blanket around Raven’s shoulders.

“Tav,” Raven says in allow voice, causing Octavia to jump slightly.

“It’s me,” she answers quietly. “Why are you on the couch?”

“Clarke,” Raven mumbles, “Woke me up. Looking for Lexa. Fell asleep on my bed.”

Octavia tries her best not to laugh but a chuckle does escape her. Lexa had spent the night in what had used to be her room, before her and Clarke started dating and decided to share a room, because she knew how early she had to get up and how drunk Clarke had gotten.

“You should have gone and slept in her bed,” Octavia says with a smile.

“Was looking for you,” Raven says, her eyes still closed and her words slurring just enough to make Octavia think that she still hadn’t slept off all the alcohol. “Wanted to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Octavia asks, kneeling on one knee beside the couch in an attempt to hear what Raven is saying.

It’s then that Raven cracks open her eyes and looks at Octavia.

“Why are you all dressed up?” Raven asks her instead of answering.

“I have class this morning,” Octavia answers. Anytime she was in her dress uniform was very much a dressy day.

“I really like it when you wear that,” Raven slurs, her eyes sliding closed again.

“Do you want to sleep in my room?” Octavia offers with a smile, feeling her face flush from the compliment.

“Couldn’t make it,” Raven mumbles, “Room spinning.”

“Ok,” Octavia chuckles. She looks up at the sound of a door closing and sees Lexa step out of her room, dress uniform on and computer bag in hand. She gives Octavia a look and she waves her off. “I have to go but I’ll bring you and Clarke back some coffee.”

“Heart stopper,” Raven mumbles already sounding more asleep than awake and referring to the coffee that Lexa had introduced them all to back in their freshman year.

“I think you’ll both nee it,” Octavia hears Lexa mumble from the small kitchen.

“You got it,” Octavia says in a low voice leaning down a bit closer. “Anything else?”

“No,” she says softly, and Octavia takes a moment to just appreciate being this close to the girl that’d quickly become the most important person in her life over the last three years.

Octavia nearly falls over when suddenly Raven reaches up and wraps an arm around her neck, pulling her down into an awkward hug.

“I’ve got to go Rae,” Octavia says softly to the girl.

“Have a good day at work,” Raven mumbles and she places a soft kiss on Octavia’s cheek before letting her go.

Octavia feels her breath catch as she straightens herself to her full height. She glances at Lexa, knowing full well that her face is bright red. “Shut up,” she mumbles as she walks past a grinning Lexa.

“I didn’t say a word,” Lexa replies as she follows Octavia out the door. _Though maybe I should. They’ve been fighting their feels for three years now_ , Lexa sighs as she closes the door behind them.


	7. I dreamt about you last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Junior Year

Clarke has been sitting in a lounge chair on the quad for about two hours when Lexa flops down on the grass in front of her chair sighing loudly.

“I’m pretty sure that Professor Martin is trying to kill us,” Lexa sighs, leaning her head back against Clarke’s legs.

Without even looking away from her sketch book Clarke reaches down and gently runs her fingers through Lexa’s hair. The girl hums and Clarke can feel her relaxing against her legs. They’d only been officially dating for a few weeks, but Clarke had discovered this little trick to calming Lexa down over a year ago.

“I’m sure he’s not actually trying to kill you,” Clarke says after a moment. “I doubt the university would hire professors that kill their students.”

“He just assigned us a fifteen page paper,” Lexa sighs. “That’s on top of the ten page paper Professor Johnson assigned us this morning.”

“You’re the one that wanted to do a double major,” Clarke smiles, finally looking away from her sketch book and down at her girlfriend who is now pouting just slightly. Clarke chuckles and adds, “You’re also adorable when you pout.”

“I’m not pouting,” Lexa sighs, “I’m just tired. The end of this semester can’t come soon enough.”

Clarke hums her agreement, “Are you taking less classes this spring?”

“Can’t,” Lexa shakes her head. “If I do another 21 credits this spring then I can take it a little bit easier my senior year.”

“If you survive that long,” Clarke mumbles and looks back to her sketch book, adding more detail to the drawing she’s been working on.

“I will,” Lexa responds with a chuckle, “Have you decided what you want to do this Christmas?”

“I talked to mom last night,” Clarke answers, “She’s looking forward to coming out over the holidays.”

“Good,” Lexa smiles. They’d talked about how they wanted to spend their first holidays as a couple and had decided that they wanted to invite Clarke’s mom out to spend some time with them in their apartment. Technically speaking family wasn’t supposed to stay in the apartments, but with Octavia’s connections they had managed to work it out with the school.

Lexa pulls her laptop out of her bag and begins typing away at one of her papers while Clarke continues to draw, her hand never leaving the other girl’s hair as they work.

After a while Clarke realizes that she doesn’t hear the sound of key strokes anymore and looks down to see Lexa looking at her laptop bag, more specifically she’s looking at the emblem on the front of it, her fingers tracing the raised edges.

“What’s going on inside that head of yours?” Clarke asks in a low voice.

Lexa hesitates then says, “I was just wondering how much things are going to change after school.” They hadn’t really talked about it since they had started dating but once they graduated there was no telling yet where Lexa could be stationed or what that meant for them.

“Hey,” Clarke says in a log voice, sliding off her seat and sitting in the grass beside Lexa, “Whatever happens, we’ll work it out. I’m with you, remember?”

Her words make Lexa smile and she nods, reaching over and pulling Clarke to her side. They sit like that for several minutes, Lexa’s arm around Clarke and Clarke’s head resting on Lexa’s shoulder.

“What are you working on?” Lexa finally asks, referring to the drawling Clarke has been working on.

“Hmm, sometimes I draw my dreams from the previous night,” Clarke says, reaching behind her and grabbing her sketch book. She flips it open to the page she had been working on and holds it up for Lexa to see.

“It’s me,” Lexa says in a low voice, looking at the drawling.

“Yea,” Clarke answers, “I dreamt about you last night.”

Tears in her eyes, Lexa leans over and kisses Clarke’s forehead softly, “I dream about you too.”

“See,” Clarke says, nuzzling in to Lexa’s side, “We’ll find a way, no matter what.”


	8. Take my seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Senior Year.
> 
> Sometimes 'I love you' can come from your friends too

Lexa had been studying for almost three hours when there was a loud noise at the door to the apartment, she shared with her three closest friends. The sound of someone fumbling with keys comes through the door followed by those same keys being dropped and a stream of curse words.

With a sigh Lexa sets her textbook on the table beside her chair and gets up, walking to the door and opening it to reveal a very drunk Octavia.

“O, what the hell?” Lexa asks, reaching out and grabbing the girl by the upper arm, pulling her into the apartment. “Do you realize how much trouble you could get in?”

“Who cares?” Octavia slurs as she leans her head against the kitchen counter. “Nothing I do matter anyway. Who the fuck cares?”

“Shit,” Lexa sighs, knowing her friend well enough to know what happened, “You talked to you mom?” Octavia holds her arm up, gesturing towards Lexa, letting her know she was right.

“Damn it, O,” Lexa says closing the door, “how many times do I have to tell you not to listen to her.”

“She called me from Bellamy’s phone,” Octavia answers standing up and swaying slightly.

“Of course,” Lexa shakes her head in frustration. “Come on, let’s get you sobered up.”

“Buzz kill,” Octavia says but doesn’t argue when Lexa takes her arm and leads her in to the living room.

“Here, take my seat,” Lexa offers as she plops Octavia on to the comfy chair. She looks down at her friend and sighs. Octavia’s mother had been on her case since they had gotten to college more then two years ago. She’d wanted Octavia to get a business degree and join the family business, as was expected of all of them, but Octavia had refused.

“She told me that my lifestyle choices were a smear to the family,” Octavia says, not looking at Lexa. “She told me that no matter what I do, it’ll never matter, because I turned my back on them.”

It was then that the front door swung open again, Clarke and Raven retuning home from work at the coffee shop. Raven’s eyes land immediately on Octavia and she drops her bag by the door with a thud.

“What’s wrong?” Raven asks as she walks in to the living room.

“Her mother called,” Lexa offers with a look to Raven.

“Damn it,” Raven mutters as she crouches down in front of Octavia. “Sweetie, are you ok?”

Octavia shakes her head, tears glistening in her eyes and whispers, “I shouldn’t exist, I was a mistake.”

“You’re not a mistake,” Raven says, taking Octavia’s hands. “Why would you think that?”

“Because she said so,” Octavia answers through gritted teeth. “She told me that they never wanted me and that I was a mistake. She told me she thought about…. getting rid of me.”

“Oh, love,” Raven says as she sits beside Octavia on the overstuffed chair and wraps her arms around her, Octavia’s head resting on Raven’s shoulder. “She’s just a terrible person, who just wants to inflict as much pain on others as she can.”

“She’s right,” Octavia whispers against Raven’s shoulder, “Nothing I’ve done has mattered. I don’t matter.”

“Hey, look at me,” Raven says, placing a finger under Octavia’s chin and lifting her head until the girl meets her eyes. “You matter. You matter to me. You matter to Lexa,” Raven says looking at the girl that has crouched down in front of the chair, her hand resting on Octavia’s leg. Lexa smiles in and nods her head. “You matter to Clarke,” Raven adds.

“I don’t usually say this,” Clarke says as she walks in to the living room and sets a glass of water on the table next to them, “but Raven’s right.

“You matter Tav,” Raven whispers and place a soft kiss on her temple.

“She’s never made me feel like I even exist,” Octavia says, her sadness turning to anger.

“You do,” Lexa confirms, giving Octavia’s leg a reassuring squeeze.

“And I for one,” Raven says, “am so damn glad you do. You’re everything,” Raven admits softly, surprising herself with her admission. She looks at Lexa who gives her a nod before going to sit with Clarke on the couch.


	9. I saved a piece for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during the summer between their Sophomore and Junior years

“I can’t believe how late we are,” Lexa mutters as Octavia pulls the car to the curb in front of Clarke’s mother’s house. They had all driven half way across the country to spend their summer vacation in Clarke and Raven’s home town of Wichita Fall, Texas. This also meant that since they were spending three months out of state Octavia and Lexa were required to attend their monthly drills with a local unit, the act of getting permission for that was nothing short of a miracle.

“It’s not our fault that Commander Lance was being a dick because he doesn’t like new people,” Octavia says putting the car in to park. “I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“The party started an hour ago,” Lexa replies opening her door, “and we’re showing up in uniform.”

“Oh please,” Octavia says climbing out of the car and closing her door, “Clarke loves you in uniform. Can’t take her eyes off of you.”

“Look who’s talking,” Lexa says as they make their way up the driveway.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Octavia asks but before Lexa can answer the front door swings open and Clarke steps out and right in to Lexa’s arms.

“Hey babe,” Lexa says softly to the girl, “Sorry we’re late, drill ran longer than we thought.”

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Clarke says pulling back with a smile. “Mom is going completely overboard with the party.”

“It is your birthday,” Lexa smiles, placing a kiss on Clarke’s cheek.

“Don’t remind me,” Clarke sighs as they all head in to the house together. The house is nearly empty when they walk in and Lexa raises an eyebrow at Clarke who answers, “Everyone is outback. Including Raven,” Clarke answers throwing a look over her shoulder at Octavia.

When they step through the sliding back door, they are meant with a yard full of people and Lexa’s eyes widen in surprise, “You know all these people?”

“Nope,” Clarke answers, popping the p.

Octavia’s gaze travels around the back yard until it lands on who she’s looking for. Not far away, standing by a table covered in all sorts of food, is Raven. Octavia smiles despite herself when the other girl meets her gaze.

Octavia excuses herself from her friends and makes her way over to where Raven’s standing.

Lexa doesn’t miss the way Raven’s eyes light up as she takes Octavia in and the smile the covers both of their faces.

“Are they ever going to figure things out?” Lexa wonders out loud, her arm around Clarke.

Clarke chuckles and answers, “Probably not. They’re both too damn stubborn.”

“I’ve never seen Octavia like this with anyone,” Lexa adds, watching the other girls as they talk, Raven lightly resting her hand on Octavia’s arm.

“I could say the same about Raven,” Clarke sighs then asks, “Do you want to get changed before you eat?”

“I can,” Lexa nods, “When is everyone eating?”

“About half an hour ago,” Clarke smiles.

“I am really sorry,” Lexa says again, “The last thing I wanted was to miss your birthday party or being here for the cake.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Clarks tells her, “As long as you’re here now, that’s all I want. Plus, I saved a piece for you.”

“You’re pretty awesome, you know that?” Lexa asks with a smile.

“I know,” Clarke laughs, leaning in and kissing Lexa properly now.

“Happy Birthday baby,” Lexa says against her lips after they break apart.

“It certainly took them long enough,” Raven says as her and Octavia watch their friends from across the yard.

“They’re both stubborn,” Octavia answers with a smile. “I should probably go get changed. Don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable,” Octavia says after a moment.

“Screw them,” Raven replies looking to Octavia and raising an eyebrow, “You look great in it.”


	10. I'm sorry for your loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place at the end of the summer between their Sophomore and Junior year. This one is a bit angsty so sorry for that

“I can’t believe how fast this summer went,” Clarke says from her place next to Lexa. The four girls had spent the day just laying around the pool at her mother’s house and had just finished watching the sun set an hour ago.

“I know, three more weeks and we’ll be back in class,” Raven sighs beside her. They were all lined up sitting together with their feet dangling in the pool.

“I’m not ready to go back,” Octavia says and Raven leans in to her side.

“I’m not ready for the drive back,” Lexa says from the other side of Clarke.

“As long as you don’t let Clarke drive, we’ll be fine,” Octavia jokes, Clarke flipping her off in response, causing all of them to laugh.

Lexa turns her head when she hears the sound of the back door sliding open. Her heart stops when she sees Clarke’s mother walk through, her face red and puffy as though she’s been crying.

“Clarke,” Lexa says slowly. Clarke turns her head to match Lexa’s gaze. When she sees her mother, Clarke jumps up from the pool and rushes to her, Lexa and the other girls not far behind.

When Clarke reaches her mother the woman all but collapses in to her daughter’s arms.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Clarke asks as she slowly lowers them to the ground.

“It’s your father,” Abby says through her tears. “He, he….”

“Mom, what happened to dad?” Clarke asks and there’s no missing the panic raising in her voice.

Abby gets herself under control long enough to say, “There was an accident, at work. Clarke, he died.”

Lexa, who has been crouched down behind Clarke, feels the blonde’s body go slack and she wraps her arms around her.

“Clarke,” Lexa says softly as she feels her girlfriend start to shake and knows tears are streaking down her face. From behind her Lexa can hear Raven gasps and when she looks over her shoulder, she sees the girl turn to Octavia and bury her head in the girl’s shoulder. Lexa’s eyes meet with Octavia’s as she wraps her arms around Raven. Octavia gives a small shake of her head, not knowing what to say or do.

“I don’t understand,” Clarke says shakily, “What happened? He was just supposed to be working.”

“He was,” her mother answers, reaching out and holding Clarke’s hands in her own. “He was there doing a walk through of the site and the floor above them collapsed.”

Abby’s voice catches in her throat and Clarke leans forward, wrapping her arms around her mother, Lexa’s hand never leaves her back.

After a moment they pull apart and Abby looks behind them to where Octavia still stands, her arms around Raven, and Abby gestures for Raven. With some hesitation Raven lets go of Octavia and crouches next to Abby. She tries to speak but a sob escapes her, and Abby pulls her in to a hug with one arm, pulling Clarke back in with the other.

“He loved you both so much,” Abby says to the girls, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears.

Not knowing what else to do Octavia crouches down next to Lexa, her father had died when she was very young, and she has no memory of what it had been like when he had died.

Octavia gently places her hand on Raven’s back and a moment later, when Abby releases the girl, Raven turns back to Octavia, again resting her head on the girl’s shoulder.

Silent tears leave trails down Raven’s face and Octavia wraps her arm around her again, carefully wiping the tears from her face. Clarke falls back in to Lexa’s arms, finding comfort there.

“I’m so sorry,” Octavia whispers softly, her eyes then traveling to Clarke and Abby, “I’m sorry for your loss. If we can do anything to help,” she offers as Raven pulls her even closer.

“Oh sweetie,” Abby says, a hand holding on to each one of her girls, “You already are.”

Despite the pain and hollow feeling ripping through Abby’s chest at that moment, knowing that he world will never be the same again, she looks at her two girls. Abby had always hoped that there would come a day when her girls would find what her and Jake had, and it seems they both had.

Even if they didn’t realize it yet.


	11. You can have half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the fall of their Senior year. Takes place after Chapters 6 &8

Raven is enjoying her first bit of peace since the week began, hiding at a corner table in the small coffee shop on campus, slowly sipping at the cup of tea in front of her, and reading the latest novel by her favorite author. She’d been sitting there long enough that the drink had just started to cool when Octavia flops down in the seat across from her, nearly giving her a heart attack.

“Jesus Tav,” she says scolding the girl, “You need make yourself known.”

“I thought I did,” Octavia replies with a playful smile. When Raven gives her a stern look she holds her hands up in surrender. “Sorry, but I just had my ass chewed by the Commander.”

“What happened now?” Raven asks, closing her book.

“I told him that I wasn’t sure if I was going to make a career of the Navy or not,” Octavia answers with a casual shrug.

“Since when?” Raven asks lifting an eyebrow at the girl. As long as she’s known her, almost three years now, Octavia had been set on the Navy as her ‘forever’ job.

Octavia shrugs again, slouching down in her chair, “I’ve just been thinking about other options and things I might want to do.”

“Like?” Raven nudges the conversation along.

“I don’t know,” Octavia sighs, knowing exactly what has been on her mind of late. She continues to avoid eye contact with Raven and adds, “It’s really hard to have any kind of life outside of the military when its your career. You’re moving every couple of years and could get stationed who knows where. Makes it hard to have any kind of real relationships.”

“And you’re only thinking of this now?” Raven asks suspiciously.

“Maybe I found a reason to start thinking about it,” Octavia says rubbing her hands together in a nervous habit Raven had learned to notice early on.

“So, you met someone that’s made you consider having a relationship?” Raven asks hoping to hell that her voice doesn’t betray her right now. Raven can’t put her finger on the exact moment when she’d fallen for her friend, but she remembers the night she realized it.

“I think I did, yea,” Octavia admits in a small voice, “but they’ve been through a lot and I’m just not sure they feel the same way.”

“Have you talked to them about it?” Raven asks trying her best to sound casual.

“No,” Octavia shakes her head. “If I do and I’m wrong then I lose a great friendship.”

“Listen Tav,” Raven says, reaching across the table and taking her friends hand, “if they’re really your friend then they’ll still be there for you no matter what. You should tell them.”

Octavia looks up, finally meeting Raven’s eyes, “I’m just supposed to say, ‘Hey, how’s your day? By the way, I’m in love with you. Want to go half’s in on a crazy life together?’”

Raven feels her breath catch at the words, even with not knowing if the words are directed at her or not and she forces a smile back at her friend.

“What the hell would someone say to something like that?” Octavia asks, a pleading look in her eyes.

Raven thinks for a moment before smiling larger and sliding her mug across the table, “I don’t know, maybe something like, you can have half of my tea and then we’ll discuss the crazy life part.”

Octavia looks unsure, biting her lip in thought, before she finally smiles.

“Sounds fair,” Octavia says putting her hands around the mug and lifting it to take a sip. The look on her face when she takes the first sip nearly makes Raven fall from her chair in laughter, “It’s cold!”

“Sorry O,” Raven says through her laughter, “Guess I lost track of how long I was sitting here.”

“Ass,” Octavia mumbles but can’t help joining in with the laughter.

Once Raven manages to get herself back under control she says more seriously, “That was supposed to be a genuine offer Tav.”

“Are you saying what I really, really hope you are?” Octavia asks and Raven can hear the hope in her voice.

“I’m saying I’m with you,” Raven nods, “and if you want to have that going half’s on the crazy life thing discussion, I’m all about it.”


	12. Take my jacket, it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Junior year. Takes place on the same night as Chapter Four

Lexa steps out in to the cool October air and takes a deep breath. She always enjoys the Navy Ball but sometimes the room is so crowded with people that it feels hard to breath. Not to mention, she’s looking for her date, who went missing while she was talking with the Lieutenant who had been the guest speaker that night.

When her eyes land on the beautiful blonde leaning against the railing of the balcony a smiles springs to her face. They’d had a rough start to their Junior year, with Clarke’s father dying just weeks before the term started, it hadn’t been easy, and Clarke still wears frown lines along her mouth and forehead.

“There you are,” Lexa says as she comes to stand next to Clarke. “I was starting to worry.”

Clarke hums and leans in to Lexa’s side, “I just wanted to get some air and it looked like you were having a good talk with that guy.”

“Lieutenant Wilson had a few good career tips,” Lexa nods as she leans against the railing as well. “But I certainly didn’t mean to neglect my date.”

She feels Clarke chuckle beside her and leans over, placing a kiss on the side of Clarke’s head.

“Are you enjoying your first Navy Ball?” Lexa asks after a few moments of silence.

“I’ve certainly never seen anyone cut a cake with a sword before,” Clarke chuckles again.

Lexa can’t help but laugh at that and nods her head again, “It is something the first time you see it.”

“I mean, I get it, it’s a really big cake and all,” Clarke continues making Lexa laugh, “but wow, talk about over compensating.”

“You know,” Lexa says as her laughter subsides, “I came out here to make sure you were ok and cheer you up if needed. You turned the tables on me again.”

“I like to keep you on your toes,” Clarke says as she turns to Lexa with a smile. “I’m really alright. Just needed a little space. That’s a room full of a lot of uniforms.”

“Tell me about it,” Lexa sighs, looking down at her own dress uniform. “It’s intimidating every time, because they always bring in whichever higher up is in the area.”

“Well, you didn’t look intimidated in there,” Clarke offers her as a chill runs through her.

“You cold?” Lexa asks, quirking an eyebrow at the other girl.

“The air’s a bit chilly,” Clarke shrugs. Lexa hadn’t realized the temperature, but she was also in uniform and Clarke was wearing a dress that left her shoulders exposed, not that Lexa had complained, her girlfriend looked amazing.

“Here,” Lexa says as she slides her uniform jacket off, “Take my jacket, its cold outside.”

“Are you even allowed to do this?” Clarke asks as Lexa slips her coat around Clarke’s shoulders. “Probably not,” Lexa answers with a shrug, “but at this point they aren’t going to kick me out over something like this.”

“You still don’t know where you’re going first yet?” Clarke asks and Lexa sees the worry in her eyes.

“Not yet,” Lexa shrugs, “They don’t give us our first assignments until the last semester of our senior year.”

“Bu you can put in requests for where you’d like to go?” Clarke asks. They hadn’t been dating but a few months at this point and she was unsure of what their future was going to be after college.

“Depending on where I place in my graduating class, I could have first pick of the open assignments,” Lexa nods. “But that’s only if I’m first in my class.

“Lexa,” Clarke says giving her a look as though to say, Are you kidding? “You’re already top of your class and you study more than anyone I know.”

“Well, if I keep it that way I could potentially go anywhere in the world,” Lexa smiles. “Maybe even Italy,” she adds to Clarke, who she knows has wanted to go since she was a kid.

“Italy,” Clarke repeats the word and her eyes shine, “That could be fun. Maybe I’ll tag along with you after all.” Lexa shakes her head, but her smile couldn’t be brighter as she leans in and kisses Clarke softly.


	13. Sorry I'm late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place near the end of their Sophomore Year.

Lexa was nervous, she had tried not to be all day leading up to now, but she was, nevertheless. It’s only been three days since her and Clarke had admitted they wanted more than friendship from each other, and tonight was supposed to be their first official date.

She’d spent the entire day trying to concentrate on her classes and she’s even worked as far ahead in some of them as she could, in an attempt to keep her mind from overthinking.

The semester was about to be over and then they were done with their second year of college. Boom, just like that and it was over, and they were a year closer to graduating. In two years times she would be fully commissioned and getting ready to leave for her first duty assignment. That realization had hit Lexa like a sledge hammer a few nights ago and she’d had a mini meltdown in their apartment.

She had thought she was alone at the time but quickly found out that Clarke had been quietly painting in her own room and had come quickly when she’d heard Lexa freaking out.

They’d talked and Lexa had admitted that not only was she nervous about how rapidly life was changing but how much she would miss her friends. Her and Octavia had been friends for so long she could barely remember a time before the girl was in her life. As for Clarke and Raven, they were friends that Lexa had never intended to have but wouldn’t change for anything.

That was when she had admitted to Clarke that the girl had made her start to think about things, she had never given a thought to before; having a relationship or starting a life with someone. Not just any someone, but one that had turned her world upside down and had made her breath catch every time she walked in to the room. Everything had come out in a rush and Clarke had silenced her with a kiss, admitting her own feelings.

“Lexa,” she hears someone call her name, and she shakes her head out of the fog of memory and looks up to see Clarke rushing towards her.

Lexa steps out from under the canopy that shielded the front door of the restaurant from the weather and smiles as she watched the other girl approach.

“Sorry I’m late,” Clarke says as she reaches Lexa, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. “I made Raven help me get ready and we got sidetracked. Turns out she’s having ‘possible relationship’ problems,” Clarke explains using air quotes.

“She’s seeing someone?” Lexa asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

“No,” Clarke shakes her head with a sad smile, “but she’s considering it.” Clarke hesitates a moment before taking Lexa’s hand. “I really am sorry I’m late. Is everything ok?”

Lexa tries to smile reassuringly and nods her head.

“Lex,” Clarke says, not buying it for a minute.

“I was just worried,” Lexa admits with a small shake of her head, “that, maybe, you had changed your mind.”

“Not a chance,” Clarke says giving Lexa’s hand a squeeze. “Remember what I told you the other night?”

Lexa chuckles and says, “That life is probably going to get really crazy before we know it.”

“Smartass,” Clarke says, taking a step closer on the sidewalk, putting her very much in Lexa’s personal space. “I said that life’s going to probably be a crazy ride soon but that there’s no one else I’d rather take that ride with, than you.”

Lexa closes her eyes and lets her head drift forward, her forehead resting against Clarke’s and she takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry I was worried,” she says after a pause, “There’s just so much happening, and I thought.”

“I may be the crazy, art student that no one takes seriously,” Clarke says with a smile. “But you do. I know it’s going to be tough, but you can trust me.”

“I know I can,” Lexa says opening her eyes again. She leans forward and gently places her lips on Clarke’s. When she pulls back, a few moments later, they’re both slightly breathless and Lexa is smiling.

“Now what do you say we get this first date started?” Clarke asks with a smile.

“I’d say that sounds great,” Lexa nods, taking Clarke’s hand and leading them inside.


	14. Can I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Senior Year. Takes place one day after Chapter 11

Raven huffs as she hears her door creak open and the sounds of light footsteps behind her. She had promised to spend time out in the living room of their apartment, it was a Friday night after all and they had all spent a lot of time lately studying, they were in their Senior year and no one could afford to make mistakes now.

She can’t help the smile that spreads over her face as strong arms wrap around her and she feels a nose nuzzle in to her hair.

“You don’t make studying easy,” Raven says as she breaths in the smell of her girlfriend as she rests her chin on Raven’s shoulder. Girlfriend, Raven thinks to herself with a grin. It had only been one day since they’d had their crazy life conversation that had started in the coffee shop and ended in this very room.

“I wasn’t trying to,” Octavia whispers in her ear causing chills to run down Raven’s spine. “You’ve been locked in here for three hours.”

“I just need another hour or so,” Raven says trying to focus on the textbook in front of her but finding it increasingly difficult.

“You said that an hour ago Rae,” Octavia says as she lets go of Raven, who instantly misses the contact. “I bet at this point you aren’t retaining anything. You need a break.”

“What about Clarke and Lexa?” Raven asks with a sigh, knowing Octavia is right.

“They left half an hour ago,” Octavia says, sitting on the edge of Raven’s bed.

“You didn’t go with them?” Raven asks as she turns her office chair to look at Octavia.

“I’m waiting for you,” Octavia says with a grin. “I was hoping to spend some time with my girlfriend this weekend.”

Raven smiles at the word but doesn’t respond.

“Is that ok?” Octavia asks in to the silence. When Raven tilts her head in question she continues, “Saying girlfriend like that?”

Raven smiles and stands up, walking the few steps until she’s standing in front of Octavia. Raven reaches down and cups the girl’s face in her hands, softly caressing her cheek with her thumb.

“More than alright,” Raven answers softly.

Octavia carefully stands up from the bed, placing her hands on Raven’s waist and holding the other girl close. It’s then that Raven can hear music coming from the living room and smiles. Octavia has never been one for watching TV, but she does always listen to music when she studies. It was always easy to tell the girl’s mood by what she was listening to.

“Feeling sappy tonight?” Raven teases as she listens to the slow song come to an end.

“More like feeling in love,” Octavia says, the words slipping out without much thought.

Raven’s breath catches at that and she knows her face has turned red.

“Sorry,” Octavia whispers, closing her eyes at her own stupidity. Raven feels her arms start to loosen around her waist and Raven wraps her arms around Octavia’s shoulders.

“Don’t,” she says pulling Octavia close again, “and don’t be sorry. I love it that you just say what you’re thinking like that.”

“I feel like that’s something you’re going to regret saying some day,” Octavia chuckles.

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see,” Raven smiles back. The next song begins to play and Raven quirks an eyebrow at Octavia.

“So, I’m sappy,” Octavia rolls her eyes but then smiles wider and asks, “Can I have this dance?”

“You are such an unbelievable dork Octavia Blake,” Raven laughs but nods her head.

“Yea,” Octavia nods her head as they continue with their dance, “but I think that’s one of the things you like best about me.”

“No,” Raven says shaking her head and a confused look clouds Octavia’s face until she continues, “It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Raven watches Octavia try to fight the smile and lose the battle quickly. Without given it any thought Raven leans closer and softly places her lips against Octavia’s.

They stand like that, foreheads pressed together, long after the song had ended.


	15. I made your favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Senior Year. Takes place right after Chapter 14

Octavia couldn’t remember the last time she had slept so well. She’d actually been peaceful and content as she’d laid next to Raven that night, feeling for perhaps the first time in her life like she was where she was supposed to be.

Octavia had been worried that their years of friendship would make things awkward, but her worry had proven unfounded and rather quickly at that. They had fit together as if they were made for each other and Octavia couldn’t have been happier.

She’d fallen asleep quickly after that, Raven curled in to her side, head resting on Octavia’s shoulder. The other girl’s breathing had warmed her skin and lured her in to the deep sleep.

Eyes still closed Octavia stretches out her muscles, reaching across to the other side of the bed, expecting her hands to find warm flesh there waiting. She was surprised when all she was met with was cold sheets.

Her eyes shoot open and grips her chest. _Maybe it was all too much for her_ , she thinks to herself, _maybe she changed her mind at all_.

Before her thoughts can finish running away with her, she hears voices coming from beyond her bedroom door.

“Reyes, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cook,” she hears Clarke tease.

“Well, Griffin, there’s a first time for everything,” Raven’s voice says, and Octavia can picture the smile on her face.

“What’s with the face Raven?” she hears Clarke asks in her usual morning tone; voice still rough from clearly just waking.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Raven tease back.

Instead of waiting to hear Clarke’s comeback Octavia decides to get up and quickly throws on a pair of sleep pants and grabs her terrycloth robe. She’s still pulling it on when she steps out of her room, that’s when the smell finally hits her.

Bacon, potatoes, eggs and the hint of something baking in the oven, Octavia takes a deep breath, breathing in all the smells at once. She steps in to the kitchen, her mouth already watering.

“Look who finally decided to wake up,” Clarke winks at her, raising her coffee cup to her lips.

“Surprised to see you awake before noon,” Octavia fires back with a grin.

“Someone woke me up with their sudden desire to become a chief,” Clarke says throwing a smug look at Raven who flips her off in return.

“I just thought breakfast would be a nice treat,” Raven answers as her eyes find Octavia and Octavia can see a blush creeping up the girl’s neck.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Octavia says as she walks up behind Raven, wrapping her arms around the girl and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Gross,” Clarke mumbles as she takes her coffee in to the living room.

“Ignore her, she’s always grouchy in the morning,” Raven says as she turns in Octavia’s arms until they’re face to face. “Morning,” she smiles as she leans closer and kisses Octavia. The kiss doesn’t last long as the timer on the oven buzzes and Raven quickly moves out of Octavia’s grasp.

“I hope these turned out right,” Raven says as she removes a try from the oven and sets it on the counter. “I made your favorite biscuits; from that restaurant you’re always dragging us to for breakfast.”

“You made mile high biscuits from the Black Bear Diner?” Octavia asks, her eyebrows going high in surprise.

“I tried,” Raven says with a hopefully smile as she moves to the fridge and pulls out a jar of jam that they had gotten on a recent trip to Yosemite.

“It smells incredible,” Octavia says, taking another deep breath. She reaches for a plate and carefully takes one of the large biscuits from the cookie sheet and cuts it in half.

“You might want to let that cool a little first,” Raven advises but can’t help smiling when Octavia tears off a piece and pops it right in to her mouth. She watches as the girl’s eyes drift close and a smile spreads across her face. “Guess I did ok,” Raven adds when Octavia instantly tears off another bite.


	16. It's ok. I couldn't sleep anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during the summer between their Freshman and Sophomore Years.

Lexa was sprawled out across the middle of her bed. She’d only been home a few days and was already bored and wishing she could start working ahead in her next classes. Her freshman year had felt like it had flown by and it was hard for her to believe they had just started their summer break.

Octavia had been over most of the day again, she was trying to avoid being home as much as possible, but she had just recently given up and decided she should spend some time there. Lexa didn’t blame her; she’d known the girl since elementary school and seen first hand how her mother treated her. Things had only gotten worse after the pair had made the decision to join the military.

Her and Octavia had already started making plans to get their own apartment, or even one that the college offers, for the next school year. It’d give them a little more freedom and the apartments were occupied year round so they, mainly Octavia, would have an excuse not to go home during breaks.

Lexa was doodling on her notepad when her phone started to ring. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was just passed midnight. Looking at her phone concerned she saw Clarke’s face looking back at her, the girl had taken a goofy picture of herself and added it as her contact picture.

Lexa quickly snatches up her phone and answers, “Hello?”’

“Hey,” Clarke’s voice comes through the line clearly. “Did I wake you up?”

“Not at all,” Lexa says smiling despite herself. “I should be sleeping to be honest but…wait, what time is it there?”

“Um, little after two in the morning,” Clarke answers with a sigh. “I couldn’t sleep. My mom’s been making a fuse over us being back.”

“Ah, she missed you guys,” Lexa teases with a smile.

“Ugh,” Clarke sighs, “She keeps saying she feels old, with both of her girls having finished their first year of college.”

“How’s your dad handling it?” Lexa asks, while Clarke and Abby had always been close Raven and her adoptive father had shared a special bond.

“He mainly just wants to know all the engineering crap that Raven’s learned,” Clarke says, and Lexa swears she can hear the shrug in her voice. “Wants to make sure they’re teaching her right,” she adds with a chuckle.

“He does know that Aerospace Engineering isn’t exactly the same thing as general engineering, right?” Lexa asks, still smiling. She knows that Clarke’s father owns his own contracting company and has done some of the work on a number of the large buildings in Texas.

“Yea but he says if they can’t teach her the basics right,” Clarke starts but laughs, “Sometimes I think he forgets we’re going to one of the best schools.”

“He’s just worried about you both, I’m sure,” Lexa assures her. “So, you couldn’t sleep so you decided to call me?”

“Well, Commander,” Clarke says using the nickname she’d decided to give Lexa months ago, it was the only Navy rank she knew, “maybe I was missing the sound of your voice.”

Lexa is thankful that they’re over the phone and not in person because she feels her face flush, “It’s only been a couple of days Clarke.”

“I’m not allowed to miss my new friend?” Clarke teases and Lexa just shakes her head at the girl. “Anyway, have you and Octavia talked about that apartment since you got home?”

“Actually, we did today,” Lexa nods, “Do you think it’s something you and Raven would be interested in?”

“I’m all for it,” Clarke says, “and I know Raven will be too.”

“Great, we should do a group call or something and start figuring out where we want to live,” Lexa offers.

“Good idea,” Clarke agrees. She hesitates before saying, “I shouldn’t keep you up.”

“It’s ok. I couldn’t sleep anyway,” Lexa tells her. “We can start working out details and then bring O and Raven up to date.”

“You really want to stay up half the night making plans?” Clarke asks doubtful.

“Yea,” Lexa shrugs and adds, “Maybe I missed the sound of your voice too.”


	17. Watch your step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Freshman Year.
> 
> If anyone has any trouble understanding any of the military references please let me know.

Clarke sighs as she takes her first sip of her morning coffee. Well, it was more like an early afternoon coffee, but for Clarke it was the same thing. She’d scheduled her all her classes to be afternoon and early evening so that she didn’t have to be out of bed before lunch.

Today however she had made an exception and was out of her dorm by eleven, stopping for coffee on her way to meet her new sociology tutor. Unofficial tutor but the one that had agreed to meet with Clarke now instead of seven in the morning, like the last one had wanted.

With another content sigh Clarke made her way across the street to the student center, where she was to meet Lexa, her new tutor.

She was certainly hard to miss too. _Well, damn_ , Clarke thinks to herself as she approaches the outside pavilion and catches sight of the girl she’s meeting.

Sitting at one of the outside tables Lexa sat, wearing what Clarke could only assume was a military uniform, though she’s never seen one lie this before. Lexa is wearing shiny black shoes, a light brown pair of pants with a matching short sleeve shirt. As she approaches Clarke notices a few ribbons on the left side of the shirt and a triangular hat sitting on Lexa’s head. Overall, the girl looked good, as she sat there twirling her pen as she read.

“Hi there, Commander,” Clarke says as she sets her cup down on the table.

“I’m not a Commander,” Lexa answers looking up from the paper she had been reading, “but hello. I’ve been looking over your paper.” Lexa holds up what she was reading as Clarke sits down beside her.

“What’s with the get up?” Clarke asks, avoiding the topic of her paper for the time being.

“It’s Wednesday,” Lexa says as though that explains everything.

“And on Wednesdays you wear brown?” Clarke asks, resting her head in the hand and looking at the other girl.

That at least earns her a chuckle from Lexa who finally smiles and answers, “Wednesdays we have our Naval Science Class and we wear whatever uniform the commanding officer decides we should wear that week. This week we’re in our khaki’s.”

“Well, you make them look good,” Clarke offers with a smile. She smiles even bigger when she notices the blush that rises to Lexa’s cheeks at the words.

Lexa clears her throat and says, “I’m not sure you really got what the paper is supposed to be about.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Clarke answers as she chugs the rest of her coffee. “Where do we start?”

“Honestly?” Lexa asks as she flips back to the first page, “Your opening needs some work.”

Clarke lets her breath out in a huff, “Alright but if we’re really going to do this, I’m going to need another round.”

“Agreed,” Lexa says handing Clarke her paper back. “You start by seeing what you can do to make this first paragraph better and I’ll get us some drinks from inside.”

Lexa stands up and goes to take a step away from the table, but her shoe gets snagged on the strap to her bag and she starts to trip. Clarke reaches out and helps her to steady herself.

“Watch your step there, Commander,” she jokes, her hand still on Lexa’s bare arm.

“Thanks,” Lexa says, the blush returning to her face, “and I’m a Midshipmen, not a Commander.”

“Whatever,” Clarke says with a shrug as she drops her hand, “it’s the only military thing I know so congrats, you’re Commander Lexa to me.”

“Maybe after we fix your sociology paper we can work on your military knowledge,” Lexa smiles down at Clarke.

“You volunteering to be my personal tutor?” Clarke ask lifting an eyebrow at her.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a bit of a flirt?” Lexa asks with a chuckle.

“Once or twice,” Clarke shrugs, “but that was high school.”

“I never know when you’re joking and when you’re being serious,” Lexa shakes her head with a grin as she turns and heads in to the student center.

Clarke watches her go and wonders to herself just how serious she is about flirting with this girl.


	18. Here, drink this. You'll feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Sophomore Year, just after the girl have all moved in together.

Octavia had been fast asleep when the sound of footsteps just outside her door made her jump awake. She’s sadly never been a heavy sleeper, with a few small exceptions, exhaustion was a bitch sometimes but at least then she slept like the dead.

Tonight, however, was not one of those nights and she listened intently to see if the sound repeated or if she had simply dreamt it. Sure, enough there were more footsteps followed by the sound of someone sitting on the couch in the living room. A few seconds later there was the light sound of sniffles and Octavia felt her breath catch. Someone was crying.

Not just someone either, Raven. Octavia’s room was the only one in between Raven’s room and the living room so Octavia didn’t have to guess who it was.

Octavia hesitates for only a second before throwing her covers off and swinging her legs out of the bed. He feet land on the cool tile of her room and she grabs the terrycloth robe from the foot of her bed. She slips it on as she quietly opens her bedroom door and steps out in to the narrow hallway.

Octavia stops just short of the living room, Raven is sitting with her back to her, shoulders slumped. Octavia hesitates for a moment before softly clearing her throat, she watches as Raven stiffens slightly but doesn’t turn around to face her.

“Rae,” Octavia says softly, “I’m just going to make sure tea.” She turns and heads in to the kitchen. She pulls two mugs from the cabinet and sets about quickly making the tea.

When the tea is done, she takes the two mugs and walks back in to the living room. She sets one down in front of Raven and sits on the opposite side of the couch from her.

She lets the silence stretch for a moment before she asks, “Having a rough night?”

There’s a short chuckle from her left and she glances over to see Raven, eyes puffy and sad, as she nods her head.

“Those are the worse,” Octavia replies nodding her head, “Not that I have many, but a few.” Raven doesn’t say anything but does glance at Octavia, so she continues, “When I was a little kid, if I made my mother angry, she’d lock me in the hall closest. It was dark and small and after being in there for hours it was maddening.”

Octavia tries to ignore the stunned look of Raven’s face; she’s never shared this information with anyone other than her brother and Lexa.

“It took me awhile to get myself over being afraid of the dark,” Octavia shrugs and takes a sip of her tea, letting her eyes drift close as the liquid warms her body. She gestures to the cup on the table and says, “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Raven gives her a skeptical look and Octavia chuckles, “Trust me. It’s a special blend I’ve been using since I was little. Helps with anxiety and nerves.”

Raven hesitates but then reaches out and picks up the cup, taking a small sip before settling back in to the couch. She takes a deep breath and Octavia can see her start to relax finally.

“It was a car accident,” Raven finally says in barely a whisper. “When I was four, we were coming back from vacation, and a driver fell asleep. My parents,” Raven stops as a sob escapes her.

Without much thought Octavia slides closer, softly laying her hand on the other girl’s thigh.

“I’m sorry Rae,” Octavia says, not sure of what else to say in that moment.

“I don’t really remember it much,” Raven explains as she wipes her face, “but every so often there’s this nightmare. I’ve had it ever since that night.”

“Is that what happened to your knee?” Octavia asks, referring to the large scar that ran from midway of Raven’s thigh to just below her right knee.

“Yea,” Raven nods. “I’ve had to have four surgeries since then. I’ve never been able to do sports or anything like that. It’s kind of why I got so in to the engineering thing, well, that and my adopted dad,” Raven reasons with a tiny smile.

“I’m glad you had the Griffins,” Octavia says with a smile. There was still a good bit about Raven that she didn’t know, they’d only all moved in together a few weeks ago.

“You’re right about the tea,” Raven says as she takes another sip, “it does help.”

Octavia smiles, happy to have been able to help her new friend, “I’m glad it helps.”


	19. Can I hold your hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Senior Year, immediately after Chapter 11

Raven stepped out in to the cool night air with a smile, close behind her was Octavia. They had spent the evening having their ‘crazy life discussion’ and despite how much she was trying to keep the smile at bay, Raven couldn’t help but grin as Octavia walks beside her down the sidewalk.

While Raven felt as though such a weight had been lifted from both of them, they’d clearly been carrying these feels around for awhile now and had both been too afraid to admit it.

“So, did that count as our first official date?” Octavia asks after they’d walked a little in silence.

“Are you trying to get out of planning dates already?” Raven teases, bumping shoulders with the shorter girl.

“No,” Octavia says with a smile, “Just trying to figure out where we go from here.”

“Ah,” Raven smiles back. That was a good question. Admitting they had fallen for each other, while not easy, was only the beginning. “Well, I do have an idea.”

“Oh yea,” Octavia asks, raising an eyebrow in question. “What would that be?”

“Can I hold your hand?” Raven asks earning her a big smile from the other girl.

Octavia answers by reach over and entwining her fingers with Raven’s. There had been times when they shared simple touches over their three years of friendship, but there was something different this time. Almost like an unspoken promise of a new beginning.

Raven looks at the other girl when she hears her chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” she asks with a smile. She can’t help it. Anytime she sees Octavia this happy it springs a smile to her face.

“I was just thinking back to Freshman year,” Octavia answers. “All those times I walked you home after the softball games you help coach.”

“That was sweet of you,” Raven says thinking back to how surprised she had been. Clarke had joined the softball team back home back in high school and Raven had helped coach that too as well. It was all she could do to still be part of them team, since her knee technically kept her from playing. That did not however keep her from being the first base coach and from taking a few hits every now and then.

“I had a crush on you back then,” Octavia admits, surprising Raven, who chuckles in response. “I know,” Octavia says defending herself, “I hadn’t known you super long but still.”

“To be far, Lexa and Clarke were crushing on each other pretty hard by then too,” Raven laughs. She’d already almost forgotten their hands were entwined, it felt so natural and their hands fit together so well.

“How scary is it to think that we have those two to thank for us even meeting?” Octavia sighs, thinking about their two best friends, who were happily well in to their second year together as a couple.

“It’s all scary,” Raven says in a low voice.

“Hey,” Octavia says as she stops on the sidewalk, Raven stopping with her. “I know it’s a lot and we have no idea what’s going to happen after college yet, but I know that you and me,” she says using their joined hands to gesture between them, “we’re going to figure it out.”

“I know,” Raven says as she takes a deep breath, “I just….”

“Yea, I know too,” Octavia says as she takes a step closer, closing the distance between them, “but I promise that I’m not just going to leave you. I couldn’t.”

Raven feels the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile and as Octavia’s hands find their way to her waist she sighs contently. Raven laces her fingers together behind Octavia’s neck and leans down until her lips brush Octavia’s. The other girl’s reaction is instant, Raven feels her smile in to the kiss, and she deepens the kiss but only for a moment.

When they pull a part, they’re both a bit breathless but still smiling.

“Wow,” Octavia says, her lips still buzzing from the kiss.

“Yea,” Raven agrees, “That was way overdue.” Octavia can’t help but laugh as she presses their foreheads together briefly. “So, should we tell Clarke and Lexa or keep them guessing for now?” Raven asks as they start off down the sidewalk again.

“Please, we’ll take one step in the door and Clarke will know,” Octavia rolls her eyes playfully.

“She was clueless to her own feelings forever but will say she saw this coming,” Raven laughs.


	20. You can borrow mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place at the very beginning of their Sophomore Year.

“Remind me again why I decided it was smart to go to the gym with the fitness nuts?” Clarke complains as the four of them walk in to the locker room. The university had a rather impressive gym, not that Clarke had ever seen the inside of it before today.

“Because if you spend the entire school year locked in your room you’re going to turn in to a gremlin,” Raven teases her friend.

Raven knew that both Lexa and Octavia spent a good bit of time at the gym, fitness was important for their careers, and that they had been plotting to drag Clarke along for a while now. What Raven hadn’t expected was for them to extend the invite to her. With her knee being what it is she was usually limited in the physical activity like this should could do, but Octavia had offered to help her do some exercises that she knew wouldn’t hurt Raven and might actually help in the long run.

“Exercise is good for you Clarke,” Lexa smiles as she sets her gym bag down on the bench in front of a row of lockers.

“This isn’t the kind of exercise I enjoy,” Clarke response, her voice dropping to a low tone and her eyes running over Lexa.

Octavia and Raven exchange a look and that’s when Octavia notices the blush that creeps up Lexa’s neck to color her face.

“I fucking knew it,” Octavia exclaims coming to stand next to Lexa at the lockers. “You guys are a thing now. Aren’t you?”

Lexa, still a bit embarrassed nods her head as she opens the locker in front of her.

“How could you not know that?” Raven asks with a chuckle. “All the heart eyes the last couple of days have been nauseating.”

“Couple of days?” Octavia scoffs back, “More like ever since last semester.”

“Hypocritic,” Clarke says in a low voice so that only Raven can hear her. Raven shots her friend a warning look, causing Clarke to just laugh.

“Well, this has been fun,” Lexa mumbles as she pulls a tank top out of her bag.

“Right,” Octavia nods as she reaches in to the bag and pulls out one for her as well. Without another word both girls pull off their t-shirts, leaving them standing there in sport bras, before pulling the tank tops on over their heads.

“Might want to catch that,” Clarke whispers as she leans closer to Raven, “Pretty sure you’re drooling.”

It wasn’t until that moment that Raven realized she had been staring at Octavia as she got changed, her mind having gone completely blank and her mouth dry.

“You going to change?” Lexa asks with a raiser eyebrow at the two.

“I’m good as is,” Raven manages to get out.

“Oh, shot,” Clarke says, feinting disappointment, “I guess I forgot to bring a shirt to work out in. Guess I’ll have to pass this time.”

“Nice try,” Lexa chuckles, reaching in to her bag and pulling out a slightly more worn out tank top. “I always pack a spare, just in case. You can borrow mine.” Lexa tosses the shirt at Clarke who catches it with a heavy sigh, causing both Raven and Octavia to laugh.

“The problem with dating a damn boy scout,” Clarke mumbles but she quickly changes shirts, taking an extra moment when she notices Lexa checking her out as she does.

“You two finish flirting,” Octavia says with a sigh, “Raven and I are going to start warming up until you’re ready.” With that Octavia leads Raven out of the locker room.

Clarke chuckles but rolls her eyes and takes a step closer to Lexa, enjoying the fact that she notices Lexa’s breath catch when she does. Clarke lazily drapes her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and says, “Are you sure this is the kind of work out we should be doing right now.”

She feels Lexa shutter under her and place her hands on Clarke’s hips and for a moment Clarke thinks she has her convinced to leave.

“You’re good,” Lexa says, a glint of playfulness in her eyes, “but we’ll save that work out for later.”


	21. You might like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place at the end of their Sophomore Year.

“I still feel like we shouldn’t be doing this,” Lexa complains as she places a folded shirt in to her suitcase.

“Lex, seriously,” Octavia whines from the doorway of her room. “We might actually manage to have fun this summer.”

“We also have ship duty, twice, remember?” Lexa counters.

“And we worked that out already,” Octavia counters walking in to Lexa’s room and plopping down on the chair behind her desk. “We leave Texas and fly to Florida, do our sea duty and come back. We’re only gone a total of three weeks the whole summer.”

“Plus, drill with the unit there,” Lexa adds, making Octavia roll her eyes.

“Yea, but that still gives us lots of time to do nothing,” Octavia says with a smile on her face.

Lexa tries to suppress her smile but fails miserably, “You mean plenty of time for you to watch Raven in a bathing suit.”

“Shut up,” Octavia hisses and throws a pen at Lexa who just laughs in response.

“I’m not wrong,” Lexa continues to chuckle.

“Doesn’t mean you need to announce it to everyone,” Octavia complains, and she knows her face is red. “Besides, look who’s talking. You’ll be gawking at Clarke all summer.”

“I certainly hope so,” Clarke says from the door way of Lexa’s room, causing both girls to jump at her sudden appearance.

“How long have you been standing there?” Octavia asks, feeling her face redden more.

“Long enough,” Clarke says with a crocked smile.

“You can be an ass sometimes Griffin,” Octavia grumbles.

“And yet you still put up with me Blake,” Clarke shoots back as she walks in to the room to stand by Lexa.

“Hi,” Lexa says softly, stopping her packing to put her arms around her girlfriend and give her a light kiss.

“If you two are going to get gross then I’m leaving,” Octavia says getting up from the chair and heading out of the room before they have a chance to answer.

“Think that’ll work that well this summer?” Clarke asks, lifting an eyebrow suggestively.

Lexa chuckles but gives Clarke another kiss before letting her go and resuming packing her bag.

“You’re still not sure about going,” Clarke says, she sounds disappointed but understanding too.

Lexa sighs, stopping in the middle of folding a shirt, “It’s just there’s a lot we have to do over the summers. We’ll barely be in Texas a week before O and I have to leave for ship duty. After that there’s drill and another ship duty. It’s just going to be a lot.”

Clarke thinks for a moment, Lexa can tell by the way she bites her lower lip, before saying, “You said that life in the Navy involves periods of you being gone like that.” Lexa nods her head at the words, when they had started dating, they had discussed the future and what life could be like for them.

“This summer could be a good test for us,” Clarke says with a small smile. “If we can make this work then that’s a good sign for us.”

“You really are ok with all this?” Lexa asks somewhat dumbfounded.

Clarke shrugs, like the answer is obvious, “I want you and this is part of you.”

“You’re something,” Lexa says, smiling at the girl.

“So, finish packing, making sure you have everything,” Clarke says sitting in the office chair Octavia had vacated, “and who knows, you might like this after all.”

“I’m sure I will,” Lexa nods as she picks up the shirt she had been in the process of folding. “Plus, it’ll be fun to watch Raven and Octavia try to avoid their feelings for an entire summer.”

Clarke laughs, throwing her head back, “Just make sure you don’t knock Octavia off the boat, I’m not dealing with a pouting Raven.”

Lexa laughs, “What about me? I’ll be dealing with love sick Octavia on that boat. I wish they’d just suck it up and admit they like each other. It’d sure make life around here easier.”

“Except for all the extra heart eyes being thrown around,” Clarke says with a chuckle.


	22. It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place between their Junior and Senior years. Lexa and Octavia, as part of their NROTC, must attend 'Sea Cruises', basically they spend ten days out on a Navy ship, twice during their summers.

“You look incredibly nervous,” Clarke complains from beside Raven for what must be the hundredth time.

“I’m not nervous,” Raven shoots back. “I just wished they’d be here already.”

“They’re plane just landed,” Clarke chuckles. “You’ve flown before, you know how long it takes to get off a plane.”

Raven throws Clarke a glare, “How are you not excited to see Lexa?”

“I am,” Clarke nods, she wouldn’t admit this to Raven but, on the inside, she was jittering from the excitement of getting to see her girlfriend. “It’s just that this is something I may have to get myself used to; I can’t be a nervous wreck every time she goes away like this.”

“That has to be one of the most grown up things I’ve ever heard you say,” Raven teases.

“Blame Lexa,” Clarke shrugs, “I think her being responsible all the time is starting to rub off on me.”

“I’ll have to remember to thank her later,” Raven chuckles as she turns her gaze back to the doors passengers were beginning to emerge from. “You really mean things with Lexa, don’t you?” Raven asks after a moment passes. Clarke is silent and Raven looks back at the girl who has been her sister since she was five, Clarke is slowly nodding her head with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Hey, it’s a good thing,” Raven says as she leans over and wraps an arm around Clarke, “Scary but good.”

Clarke huffs out a laugh but nods again, “What about you and Octavia?”

Raven sits back, startled, “What do you mean?”

“You maybe good at lying to yourself about it, but I know you,” Clarke smirks, “You’ve fallen for her, hard.” Before Raven can answer Clarke interrupts her.

“There they are,” she says with a smile and despite her earlier act she sprints the short distance to meet Lexa, instantly wrapping her arms around her when she gets there.

Raven, still a little shocked by Clarke’s comment follows a bit slower, but when she sees Octavia’s smiling face, she can’t help but launch herself at the girl, wrapping her arms around Octavia’s neck and holding her close. There’s the sound of a small thud and Raven realizes Octavia has dropped her bag so she could catch Raven.

“Missed me, huh?” Octavia smiles as she holds Raven.

“Absolutely not,” Raven jokes as she pulls back to arm’s length, “I’m just relieved I don’t have to deal with Clarke by myself anymore.”

“Wow, you’re a real charmed there Reyes,” Octavia smirks back. “Couldn’t handle eleven days on your own with your sister.”

They both glance over and notice that Lexa and Clarke are still in each other’s arms, sharing a welcome home kiss, and they look away immediately.

“Well, that seems like an appropriate welcome home,” Octavia chuckles, her face a little red.

Raven leans forward and places a quick kiss on Octavia’s cheek, causing the red on her face to darken and she asks, “What was that for?”

“Didn’t want you to feel left out,” Raven shrugs, trying to cover her own embarrassment.

“Thanks,” Octavia’s voice is low, thoughtful, then she leans down and grabs the strap of her green duffle bag. That’s when Raven remembers that Octavia is also sporting a heavy backpack as well as the duffle.

“Do you want help with those?” Raven asks as Clarke and Lexa walk up to them, Lexa’s arms around Clarke’s shoulder and both smiling widely.

“I’ve got it,” Octavia assures with a smile, “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

“That’s saying something,” Raven mumbles but Clarke hears her and pushes her shoulder playfully.

“All set to go home?” Lexa asks, noticing Octavia and Raven’s red faces.

“Yes,” Octavia groans and they all laugh, heading out of the airport to enjoy the rest of their summer.


	23. I'll wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the fall of their Senior Year, immediately after Chapter Eight

Clarke and Lexa had gone to bed about an hour ago, but Raven stayed in the living room, still sitting in the overstuffed armchair, her arms around Octavia and the girl’s head resting on her shoulder. It wasn’t the most practical way for the two girls to sit together but it was amazingly comfortable and neither of them minded the closeness it provided.

They’d stopped talking a while ago, before Clarke and Lexa had decided to go bed, and had settled in to just being there with each other, for each other. Raven was lazily running her fingers through Octavia’s hair and the smaller girl’s breathing had evened out a little bit ago, Raven wondered if the girl hadn’t drifted off to sleep.

Raven carefully rest her head on top of Octavia’s and takes a deep breath. She feels Octavia shift in her arms then, nuzzling her face further in to Raven’s shoulder, nose brushing the skin along her neck.

“Feeling any better?” Raven asks in a low whisper.

Octavia nods her head just slightly, not moving from her position.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Raven asks.

Octavia sighs and answers, “Don’t want to get up.”

“Still too dizzy?” Raven asks. When her and Clarke has first returned home from work and had seen Octavia upset and clearly drunk, Raven’s heart had dropped. Octavia rarely ever drank and the few times she drank enough to get herself this bad it was never good and almost always involved her mother.

“Not that,” Octavia shakes her head and takes a deep breath. “I don’t want you to leave me,” she says so softly that for a second Raven isn’t sure she heard her correctly.

“Why do you think I’d leave you?” Raven asks after Octavia doesn’t say anything else.

“If I go to bed,” Octavia says and Raven doesn’t remember a time when the girl’s voice has sounded so small, so defeated, “You’ll go to your room and I’ll be alone again.”

The words break Raven’s heart and she wraps her arms even tighter around her. Octavia is easily the strongest person she had ever met; she’d been through a hellish childhood with a mother that hated her, and she still manages to have such a big heart.

“Tav,” Raven whispers, lightly placing a kiss on the top of Octavia’s head, “I’m not going to leave you. You and me remember? You’re my best friend.”

“What about Clarke?” Octavia asks moving her head just enough so that she can see Raven.

Raven smiles and answers, “Clarke’s my sister, and yes, that’s extremely important, but you are easily my favorite person.”

“I don’t even know how I am,” Octavia says, still in the small voice, as her eyes slip away from Raven’s and she looks down.

“You are Octavia Blake,” Raven says softly, “Soon to be a kick ass Naval Officer. You are a fighter, and warrior with the biggest, gentlest heart I have ever seen. You have ever reason to hate the world but instead all you want is to make it a better place.” Raven pauses, reaches down and places a finger under Octavia’s chin, lifting it until the girl is looking at her again. “You’re allowed to fall apart sometimes honey, it’s not weakness.”

Tears fill Octavia’s eyes at the words and Raven carefully moves her hand from Octavia’s chin to her cheek, gently running her thumb along the smooth skin there.

“I don’t know how long it’ll take to put myself back together,” Octavia whispers, leaning in to Raven’s touch.

“That’s ok,” Raven assures her, “I’ll wait right here with you if you want.”

Octavia doesn’t answer she just leans forward and rest her head against the center of Raven’s chest, Raven’s arms coming around her again instantly and pulling her close.

“I’m really glad our goofy friends decided to flirt with each other,” Octavia says a few minutes later, Raven can hear just the hint of a smile in her voice.

“Me too,” Raven agrees, running her fingers through Octavia’s hair again, “what would we do without them?”

Octavia doesn’t answer, just leans further into her and Raven can her shake with tears again

“It’s ok Tav,” Raven says softly, “I’ve got you. I’m not leaving. Ever.”


	24. Just because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during the summer between their Freshman and Sophomore Years

Raven had just picked her book back up when her phone started to ring on the table next to her. She’d been sitting outside on one of the lounge chairs that circled the pool in the back yard of her adoptive parents’ house, Clarke next to her for most of the day until she fallen asleep about ten minutes ago.

Raven had enjoyed the quiet but had decided her mind needed occupied and had picked up the book she’d brought out with her hours ago. She closes it again and reaches for her phone, and a jolt of surprise shoots through her when she sees Octavia’s face on her phone. Raven had caught a candid shot of the girl a few months previous, it was the only picture Raven had seen of her where you could see the happiness shining in her eyes.

“Hello,” Raven answers the phone, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

“Hey, Raven, it’s Octavia,” Octavia’s voice comes over the line, sounding just a bit unsure.

“I know,” Raven smiles at the phone, “You gave me your number months ago.”

“Right,” Octavia chuckles, “Sorry, guess I forgot about that.” Raven hears noise in the background, something that sounds like traffic and people talking.

“Where are you?” she asks, as she put her book back on the table.

“I’m at the airport,” Octavia answers, “Lexa and I just got back.”

“Oh right,” Raven nods her head, “You guys were out on a boat, right?”

“Ship, yea,” Octavia confirms, “Ten days out at sea.”

“That sounds pretty intense,” Raven smiles. “How’d it go?”

“It was great,” Octavia says, and Raven can hear her smile. “I learned a ton and it’s so beautiful out there, nothing but ocean around us.”

“I’m glad it went well,” Raven says. “How long have you been back?”

“Um, maybe half an hour,” Octavia answers. “Long enough to get from the plane to this bench outside.”

“So, you’re just sitting around, chilling at the airport?” Raven asks.

“Um, not exactly,” Octavia hesitates but adds, “My mom was supposed to send someone to pick me up, but there’s no one here yet.”

“What about Lexa?” Raven asks, glancing over at Clarke. It was no secret those two were going to end up together, they’d spent most of their freshmen year hanging out together.

“Her parents were here when we landed,” Octavia sighs, “I told them to go a head and go since I was supposed to get picked up.”

“Wait,” Raven says frowning, “So no one was there when you got back?”

“Nah, but I didn’t figure there would be,” Octavia says, and Raven can hear her shrug, “I think this is still my mother’s way of objecting.”

“Tavia, that’s terrible,” Raven says a bit shocked, “If I’d known that…”

“What?” Octavia chuckles, “You would have drove half way across the country to be here?”

“Well, I don’t know, maybe,” Raven says, feeling her face flush slightly.

“I appreciate it Raven, I do,” Octavia smiles. “I honestly expected this from her.”

“Doesn’t make it ok,” Raven huffs as she sits back in her chair. “I’ll tell you what, next time you and Lexa have to go somewhere like that again, Clarke and I will there when you get back.”

“Raven, that’s sweet but,” Octavia starts but Raven cuts her off.

“Nope, no buts,” Raven shakes her head, “We’ll be there. Otherwise you’re going to get bored waiting and call me anyway,” Raven teases.

“I didn’t call you because I was bored,” Octavia laughs.

“Then why did you call me?” Raven asks, lifting a curious eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” Octavia answers honestly, “Just because I guess.”

“Aw, are you getting sweet on me Blake?” Raven teases thankful that their conversation is over the phone so Octavia can’t see how much she’s blushing right now.

“Not a chance Reyes,” Octavia answers back trying to sound serious but failing.

“So, tell me about life on the wide open seas,” Raven says as she settles in to listen.


	25. Look both ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during the summer of between Junior and Senior years. It takes place the same day as Chapter 22. 
> 
> This also marks me being through the first 25, so that's one quarter of the way there!

Clarke resumes her place next to Lexa on the double chase lounge in the back yard of her mother’s house. It was the last week of their summer break before they headed back for their final year at college together.

As Clarke settles back in to Lexa’s side, resting her head on the other girl’s shoulder, she watches the girl seated across from them. Octavia was talking quietly with Raven, a smile playing on her lips and Clarke could only sigh.

“You ok?” Lexa asks quietly.

Clarke nods her heads and watches as Raven gets up from her chair next to Octavia and walks inside.

Clarke waits until Raven has closed the back door behind her before she looks at Octavia and says, “I know what your problem is Blake.”

Octavia, who had also watched Raven disappear inside the house, turns her head to look at Clarke, a questioning look on her face, “Oh, this I can’t wait to hear.”

“Clarke,” Lexa warns as Clarke sits up in their shared seat, but Clarke ignores her.

“You think too damn much,” Clarke says evenly.

“I think too much,” Octavia repeats her. “What the hell does that mean?” she asks with a chuckle.

“You’re crazy about Raven,” Clarke says bluntly earning her a hiss from her girlfriend, who she continues to ignore, “Anyone with eyes can see that. She feels the same way.”

Octavia sets her face in stone before saying, “You’re imagining things.”

“Am I?” Clarke questions back. “I didn’t miss that little reunion at the airport earlier today. You just keep overthinking it.”

“Nothing is that simple,” Octavia counters back, her eyes looking down at the ground between them.

“Love is,” Clarke says simply, glancing over her shoulder at Lexa, who smiles lightly. When she looks back at Octavia there is a frown on the girl’s face and it’s clear what she’s thinking. “It doesn’t matter,” Clarke interrupts her thoughts. “Your family, what your mother’s said or what that bitch thinks, it doesn’t matter. You honestly think Raven cares about all that?”

Octavia’s eyes look back to Clarke, this time they’re wet with unshed tears.

“She cares about you,” Clarke continues, locking eyes with the girl, “none of that other bullshit. I know you care about her too. Maybe, just for once, you stop thinking about everything with your brain and use her heart. Look at thing with your heart this time”

Octavia shakes her head, using her hand to swat away a tear as it rolls down her cheek.

“Or maybe you could look with both,” Lexa offers quietly, as she runs her hand up and down Clarke’s back. She sends a reassuring smile and nod at her closest friend.

“Look both ways,” Clarke offers. She looks over Octavia’s shoulder and sees Raven walking through the back door. “but you need to start seeing things Blake. Especially the ones standing right in front of you.”

Octavia doesn’t answer, simple watches Clarke until Raven sits back down in the chair beside her, startling her slightly.

“Hey, what’d I miss?” Raven asks, looking around their small circle of friends curiously. “Everything ok?” she asks when she notices the looks between her adoptive sister and friend.

“Clarke here was just offering me some advice on life,” Octavia chuckles shortly, hoping that it’s enough to cover the emotion in her voice.

“That’s terrifying,” Raven laughs back as she reclines in her chair. “What life advice did I miss?”

“I was just telling Octavia that she thinks too much,” Clarke explains as she relaxes back into Lexa’s arms with a content sigh.

“See, Tav,” Raven says as she reaches over and lays her hand lightly on Octavia’s arms, “I’ve been telling you the same thing for years,” Raven chuckles.

“Yea, I guess so,” Octavia answers, “maybe I should start listening.”

“Good,” Raven smiles in victory, despite not knowing the conversation she’d missed.


	26. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in their Freshman Year after Chapter 17.

Lexa rarely ever came to this building of campus. In fact, the only times she did was when she went to the third floor for her art history class and tonight. Tonight, she was supposed to be meeting Clarke, who was going to help her hopefully not fail her midterm, which was next week.

She was supposed to meet her ‘art tutor’ in one of the art labs in the basement in half an hour. She was early, but of course she was. There weren’t many times that Lexa was ever late for anything. She’d grown up on the rule of; if you’re early you’re on time, if you’re on time you’re late.

Lexa sighs as she walks around to the side of the building, knowing that there is an outside stairwell to the downstairs. The air has just a bit of a chill to it, all the excuse she needed to have pulled her leather jacket out of her closet and thrown it on, on her way out the door. It had been her one spot of rebellion during her high school days, the leather jacket that her mother had hated.

Lexa never had really figured out why her mother disliked it so much, but it quickly became her favorite, fitting like it was made for her, when in reality she had bought it at a second hand thrift store.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she swings open the door and is instantly hit with the sound of music playing from down the hall. Following the sound, she makes her way down the hall and stops when she reaches the doorway of the third room on the left, the same one she is supposed to meet Clarke in. It also happens to be the room where the music is flowing form.

The music has a deep beat to it, turned up so that Lexa can feel it through the floor. She leans against the door jamb and takes in the scene in front of her.

Clarke, clearly unaware that she’s arrived is standing in front of a large canvas, a half finished face, examining it closely. For whatever reason the young art student has chosen to wear loose fitting, flowing pants and a plain black t-shirt, with no shoes to be seen anywhere. The thing that catches Lexa’s attention though is the silk robe Clarke is wearing over it all. From her current position it’s hard to make out exactly what the design is but she watches for a moment as the song begins to change and Clarke begins to rock back and forth on her feet.

After a few beats she begins dancing around slightly and as the song continues to build in intensity Clarke begins to dance around in a circle, paint brush still in hand and dripping slightly as she swings her arms around her.

Lexa tries to remain quiet, but a giggle escapes her and somehow, over the sound of the music and her own dancing, Clarke hears her and stops dead in her tracks. She turns and meets Lexa’s smiling eyes with a flush and a bashful smile.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Lexa apologizes wishing she could wipe the smile from her face but finding it seemingly stuck in place.

“You’re early,” is Clarke’s response as she walks over to where she has her phone plugged in to the speakers and turns the music down.

“It’s a habit of mine,” Lexa shrugs as she walks in to the room and looks around. She notices a few other pieces of art sitting around. “How many of these are yours?” she asks.

“Um, all of them,” Clarke answers following Lexa’s eyes around the room. “Professor Lambert’s pretty much let me use this room for whatever. Pretty sure she’s just trying to keep me out of trouble.”

“Is it working?” Lexa asks, lifting an eyebrow in question.

“A little,” Clarke smiles at her in a way that makes Lexa’s heart stop for a moment. “Nice jacket,” she adds as she looks Lexa up and down still smiling.

“Thanks,” Lexa says looking down hoping that Clarke doesn’t notice the slight blush she knows is now on her face. “You really do flirt all the time, don’t you?”

“Only when I talk to cute girls,” Clarke fires back right away, “and this is becoming a habit of ours.”

“What?” Lexa asks, “Us meeting to study and you spending half the time flirting.”

“And you spending half the time trying to act like you aren’t blushing,” Clarke smiles knowingly at her, “or flirting back.”

“Do you have a point?” Lexa asks, trying to sound unaffected by her statement.

“Yea,” Clarke nods, “maybe we should try doing something other than studying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for this one from a gif I saw on tumblr. I don't know how to post a link for it here or I would.


	27. Try some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place at the very beginning of their Junior Year.
> 
> I borrowed a quote from what had been one of my favorite shows.

Octavia had just walked in to their shared apartment and closed the door quietly behind her when she turned around and nearly yelped when she saw Clarke standing in the living room, looking like she’d just woken up.

“Jesus Christ Griffin,” Octavia hissed at the other girl, placing her hand over her heart in an attempt to slow it some.

“Did you make coffee?” is Clarke’s only response, to which Octavia can’t help but chuckle some.

“Hours ago,” Octavia answers, “Before we left for PT. It may still be warm,” she offers as she drops her bag by the door and walks in to the kitchen.

Without a word Clarke follows Octavia and plops herself down on a chair by their small kitchen table. Octavia shakes her head but pulls two cups from the cabinet and pours them both coffee.

Walking over to the table Octavia sets the cups on the table and sits across from Clarke, “Try some and let me know how bad it is,” she jokes.

Clarke doesn’t hesitate but picks up the cup and takes a big gulp of it. She shrugs and takes another big sip before setting her cup back on the table.

“Why are you even awake?” Octavia asks after a moment passes.

“No reason,” Clarke shrugs but Octavia notices that she seems a little upset.

“You are many things Clarke Griffin,” Octavia says, taking a sip of her own coffee, “but a good liar is not one of them.”

Clarke fixes the girl across from her a look but when Octavia doesn’t give in, she sighs, sitting forward and resting her elbows on the table, head in her hands.

“I wasn’t able to go back to sleep after you guys left,” Clarke admits and the red in her eyes is proof of that, and more. The four of them had been sharing an apartment since last year but since Clarke and Lexa had started dating, they’d used just the one bedroom, for the most part.

“I saw Lexa stayed in the spare bedroom last night,” Octavia observes as she lifts her cup to take a sip. “You two have been having problems since we got home.” Octavia had learned a while ago that when dealing with Clarke it was best to be direct and just get to the point. That was one of the things Octavia actually liked about the girl.

“It’s just been rough,” Clarke exhales deeply.

Octavia nods her head in understanding, “Losing someone like that is never easy.”

“Yea, well, I guess it’s put me in a bad mood,” Clarke huffs.

“Can I take a guess here as to what the problem is?” Octavia says sitting her cup down.

“Shoot,” Clarke shrugs, as she runs her hands through her messy hair.

Octavia takes a breath and tries to clear her mind. Even though Raven and Clarke were adopted siblings, the two had a lot in common, including how they were grieving the loss of their father.

“You’re pushing everyone that you care about away right now,” Octavia says, earning her a glare from Clarke but she continues, “You’re afraid that you’re going to lose Lexa the same way you lost your dad.”

“She’s already said she’s going to be gone a lot with her career,” Clarke says, her eyes brimming with tears. “What’s to say she won’t come back one of those times?”

“Nothing,” Octavia says honestly, “For the most part, it’s safe. Ships rarely ever have problems or come under attack anymore. But sometimes, yea, shit happens, and things can go bad.”

“This is one hell of a pep talk,” Clarke scoffs, wiping at a stray tear.

“I’m not going to lie to you,” Octavia shrugs, “The thing is, you have to decide if being with her, if loving her, is worth the pain.”

Clarke doesn’t answer but a few more tears roll down her cheek and she nods, “How’d you get so wise all of a sudden?”

“Lots of coffee,” Octavia smiles at her friend. “All I know is that, what you get back when you love someone, it far outweighs the risks of loving them.”

The two girls sit together for a time after that, just talking. What Octavia doesn’t notice is that Raven had been listening to the entire conversation from the doorway of her room.


	28. Drive safely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the summer between Freshman and Sophomore year. It actually takes place right before the four of them move in to their apartment together.

“Lexa?” Octavia asks as she knocks on the girl’s bedroom door. “Are you still awake?”

Her answer comes when the door in front of her swings open, revealing Lexa, dressed for bed but still wide awake.

“You know I’m not,” Lexa grins as she moves away from the door, letting Octavia in.

“I figured but it never hurts to asks,” Octavia smiles as she closes the door behind her.

“Mom let you in?” Lexa asks she lays across her bed.

“Of course,” Octavia says with a grin, “I think she likes me almost as much as she does you.”

“Ha, ha,” Lexa smiles, “You might just be right. Be careful or she’ll move you in to Anya’s old room.”

“Wouldn’t be so bad,” Octavia mumbles as she sits on the chair next to Lexa’s desk.

“Problems with your mom again?” Lexa asks, though she already knows the answer.

“Always,” Octavia shrugs, “I told her we’re getting an apartment with Clarke and Raven.”

“Ah,” Lexa says in understanding, “I didn’t think she’d take that one well.”

“How’d your mom take it?” Octavia asks.

“Fine. She was a little unsure since she doesn’t know Clarke and Raven at all, but I told her we’ve all been friends since basically the beginning of last year,” Lexa explains, “She’s fine with it though, as long as we’re safe.”

“I’m sure we can handle those two,” Octavia says with a grin, to which Lexa blushes. “I knew it,” she teases, “You totally have a thing for Clarke.”

“She’s a complete mess,” Lexa shakes her head but she’s all smiles.

“A complete mess that you’re crazy about,” Octavia replies back, “I bet you’ll be hooking up before we’re back a month.”

“Well, what about you?” Lexa shots back but before Octavia can asks her what she means Lexa’s phone starts to ring.

“Speak of the devil,” Octavia teases when she leans forward to see who’s calling and sees Clarke’s face.

“Shut up,” Lexa grumbles as she snatches up her phone and answers, “Hello.”

“Hey Commander,” Clarke says with her customary greeting. “I know you weren’t sleeping.”

“No,” Lexa smiles then looks over at Octavia, “Octavia’s here and she was being a brat.”

“I’m shocked,” Clarke chuckles then adds, “Raven’s here too. We’re getting ready to drive back tomorrow. Say hi Raven,” Clarke says as she puts her phone on speaker.

“Hi Raven,” Raven’s response comes through the line as Lexa switches her phone to speaker as well.

“I guess we’re saying hellos,” Octavia smiles as she gets a chorus of hellos from Clarke and Raven.

“Well, since we’re all here,” Lexa says with a shake of her head, “We should talk about our plan once you two get back out here.”

“What plan?” Clarke asks with a laugh. “We’ve packed up the car and once we get there, we’re unpacking it.”

“I don’t know. Room arraignments,” Lexa offers with a sigh. She liked things organized, but she was the only one.

“Do you want to double up Commander?” Clarke teases through the phone and Lexa’s face flushes. All the girls laugh though, and they talk for almost an hour before Raven sighs, “We should probably get some sleep. We have a long drive tomorrow.”

“Good idea,” Lexa agrees with a nod. “You guys get some rest and we’ll see you soon.”

“Count on it Commander,” Clarke says and Lexa can picture her smile. “Be there before you know it.”

“With your driving I’m sure,” Octavia teases.

“That reminds me,” Lexa says, “Drive safely tomorrow. I’d like to have you here in one piece.”

“Alright, alright,” Clarke laughs, “We’ll be careful. See you in two days.”


	29. Well, what do you want to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Senior Year

“Lexa,” Clarke says as she steps out of her room, high heel shoes in hand, annoyed look on her face, “What are you doing?”

“Dishes,” Lexa says confused from the kitchen. “What the hell?” she asks when she steps through the doorway and sees Clarke. She’s dressed in what can Clarke has referred to many times as her ‘slutty out on the town dress.’ Lexa had always hated it when Clarke made that joke, though the term could apply. She wore a black dress that ended well above her knees and had a low V-neck that showed off just enough to give you ideas.

Lexa knows this because every time she’s seen the girl in it, it’s given her ideas.

“I thought we were going out?” Clarke asks, “Octavia and Raven left an hour ago.”

“Exactly,” Lexa huffs, draping the dish towel over her shoulder, “That’s why I thought we were staying in.”

“You trust those two out on their own?” Clarke asks with a chuckle.

“Maybe if we let them out on their own, they’ll work out their feelings,” Lexa sighs. She loves her friend dearly, but the girl could be dense from time to time.

“One could hope,” Clarke says with a sigh of her own as she holds her shoes up.

“Alright, you have to give me some time to get ready though,” Lexa says as she throws the dish towel on to the counter. “Unless you want me going out like this,” she gestures to her clothes, old jeans and a worn PT shirt.

“You drive me crazy no matter what you’re wearing,” Clarke teases with a knowing smile.

Lexa rolls her eyes but gives her a quick kiss as she passes her, heading into their room to change.

When she exits a few minutes later, this time dressed in a pair of dark, fitted jeans, a maroon button down shirt and tan sports coat.

“Wow,” is Clarke’s only response when she sees her girlfriend reappear.

“Uh huh,” Lexa smirks, feeling just a slight blush on her cheeks. In the two plus years they’ve been dating she’s gotten slowly better at not flushing at much when Clarke’s eyes roamed over her the way they currently are.

“Almost seems like a waste to go out now,” Clarke grins, “I’d spend the entire night fighting off all the girls in the club.”

“Not a chance,” Lexa chuckles, “I’m all yours.”

“Well, what do you want to do then?” Clarke asks, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Lexa thinks for a moment before a sly smile spreads across her face. She crosses the room and grabs one of the records they keep along the far wall. Cracking open the record player lid, she carefully places the record on and lowers the needle. There’s a moment of static before music fills the small space of their living room.

_It’s amazing how you can speak right to my heart._

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark._

“Dance with me?” Lexa asks, holding her hand out to Clarke, who had sat on the couch waiting for her. With a wide smile Clarke takes her hand and lets herself be pulled into the other girl’s arms.

They make small circles around the room, Clarke’s head resting against Lexa’s heart, her heartbeat echoing in the blonde’s ear, putting her at ease like nothing else can.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_There’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leaves me._

_A touch of your hand says you’ll catch me if ever I fall._

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

“So, what do you think?” Lexa asks, as they continue to move together.

Clarke lifts her head just enough to give Lexa a questioning look.

“Better than going out?” Lexa asks, smiling.

“Absolutely,” Clarke agrees with a nod, her arms around Lexa’s waist pulling the girl even close, “So much better.”


	30. One more chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Senior Year.
> 
> Going to say sorry in advance, it was a long weekend and I hope this is good.  
> Thanks to everyone that's been reading and commenting!!! I appreciate you all so much

Octavia was well in to her third hour of studying; her nerves had finally gotten the best of her and she had decided to buckle down and start really studying for her midterms. Raven had told he ran hour ago that she needed to call it a night, but she had decided to keep at it.

Raven had given up pretty quickly and had crawled into bed without her. Octavia had given in a little at that point and had decided to turn off the overhead light and take her textbook and get in to bed. She had silently slid in next to Raven, who was laying with her back towards Octavia’s side of the bed.

She hadn’t heard anything from her girlfriend since then and Octavia decided to steal a glance at her sleeping form beside her. Sleeping with Raven in her bed was something that Octavia still hadn’t sully gotten used to yet.

Not that it wasn’t perfect, knowing she was there at night and waking up to her each morning, was more than Octavia’s idea of perfect. What still got to her was that Raven felt the same way she did, that Raven could actual love her back.

With a sigh Octavia looks back to her book and continues reading.

“Are you ever going to go to sleep?” Raven says from beside her, startling Octavia slightly.

“I didn’t think you were awake,” Octavia says quietly.

“I’m not,” Raven mumbles into her pillow, “but you need to go to sleep. It’s late.”

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table Octavia is surprised to see that it is, in fact, nearly one in the morning.

“Tomorrow is going to suck,” Octavia groans.

“Only if you don’t go to sleep,” Raven whines, sleepily as she rolls over to face Octavia.

“Yea,” Octavia sighs as she sets her textbook down on her lap. “I’m not even sure I remember anything I’ve looked at in the last twenty minutes.”

“Exactly,” Raven says, her eyes opening and meeting Octavia’s.

“What if I can’t pass my midterms?” Octavia counters with a tired sigh.

“Babe, have you failed anything since starting college?” Raven asks with s smirk.

“No,” Octavia admits at length.

“Here’s how I see it,” Raven smiles, “You can either read one more chapter or, you can put that book away and come here.”

Octavia snorts a laugh but closes her book and places it on the table, “That’s not really a choice when there’s only one option.” She reaches over and flicks off the light on her table with a smile. Octavia rolls over as Raven shifts to laying on her back, and molds herself into Raven’s side.

With a content sigh Octavia lays her head Raven’s shoulder as the other girl’s arms wrap around her.

“Isn’t this better?” Raven asks with a sigh of her own.

“Much,” Octavia agrees with a nod as she takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her girlfriend. “I’m still worried about the midterms though.”

“Are you worried because you actually don’t get it this semester or, is it more about the fact that we’ll be finished with school at the end of this year?” Raven asks, already knowing the answer but allowing her girl a chance to say what’s bothering her.

Octavia hesitates before saying, “We just started dating, and when I graduate, I’ll be commissioned and off to start my career.” Octavia pauses then pushes herself up so that she can look down at Raven. “What happens to us?”

“You and I will figure it out,” Raven says as she reaches up and pushes a stray strand of hair out of Octavia’s face, tucking it behind her ear.

Octavia closes her eyes at the contact and smiles, but when she opens them again, she says, “But….” To which Raven places her finger over the girl’s lips.

“No buts,” Raven smiles, letting her hand fall from the girl’s mouth, “If you think I’ve waited this long for you just to let you get away now, you’re very wrong.”

Octavia smiles down at her, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them with a nod. Still smiling she lays back down and allows Raven to wrap her arms around her again.


	31. Don't worry about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during the summer between their Junior and Senior Years. This one happens while Lexa and Octavia are out on their ship duty.

Octavia flops down on the bed next to Lexa, who had been reading one of the many random books she had brought with her.

“You do realize that this is why your sea bag is always so damn heavy, right?” Octavia asks with a grin as she looks down at her friend.

“I’ve never asked you to carry my sea bag,” Lexa replies, as she glances over the top of her book. “True,” Octavia nods, “but you really do need to learn to travel light. This is going to be our lives soon.”

“I know,” Lexa mumbles. She lays her book on her chest and looks around the small room. While they were during their ship duties they were put up in Officer’s Quarters on the ship. The room wasn’t much bigger than their rooms back home in their apartment. The biggest difference being the set of bunk beds pressed against the far wall. They each got one small locker to hang up uniforms and a drawer under the bottom bunk.

“Do you think we’re ready?” Octavia asks after a beat.

“If not, we’ve got less than a year to get there,” Lexa shrugs.

“That’s cheerful,” Octavia say with a sigh. “How’s Clarke feel about all this?” Octavia asks, gesturing to the room around them.

“She knows it might be rough sometimes,” Lexa says as she closes her book and sets it on the floor beside her rack, “but she says we’ll work through it. Figure it out as we go.”

“You sure it’s a good idea?” Octavia asks causing Lexa to give her a quizzical look. “Having a relationship. We’ve been warned by a bunch of people about not getting into relationships before we finish college. Not until we get a better feeling for how sea duty is going to be.”

“You think Clarke and I shouldn’t have started dating?” Lexa asks, not trying to hide her confusion.

“No,” Octavia shakes her head, “I don’t know. This whole thing didn’t seem like it was going to be this difficult when we signed up.”

Lexa chuckles knowingly, “Yea, it was a lot simpler before we started college and met people. People we want to keep in our lives.”

Octavia nods in agreement but is silent for a moment than asks, “So you and Clarke are pretty serious, huh?”

“Yea, I’d say so,” Lexa smiles at her best friend. “Look, I appreciate you worrying about me, O,” Lexa says as she sits up, tucking her feet under her. “You’re like another sister, but seriously, don’t worry about me. Clarke and I are doing great,” she adds with a smile.

“Yea,” Octavia nods again, “I know you guys are. It just makes me wonder….”

“About your future,” Lexa takes a guess, grinning, “and Raven.”

Octavia’s grip on the side of the bed tightens and she refuse to meet Lexa’s gaze.

“Look O,” Lexa says as she leans forward and places a hand on Octavia’s leg. “If you and her really want things to work out, you will. People have been serving in the military and having families for a really long time.”

Octavia chuckles but smiles and looks at Lexa, “I guess you’ve got a point. It still worries me though. That’s a lot to asks from someone.”

“It is,” Lexa agrees leaning back, “but it’s worth it.”

“Why can’t things just be simpler?” Octavia asks, letting herself lay back across the bottom of Lexa’s bunk.

Lexa laughs and stretches out, kicking Octavia lightly in the side, “Because where’s the fun in that?”

“Says you,” Octavia laughs as she stands up, “the biggest stick in the mud I’ve ever met.”

“Hey, you’re the one that chose to be friends with me,” Lexa grins at her before pulling the blankets back and sliding her legs under.

“Yea well, I’ve made some questionable choices in my life,” Octavia teases as she climbs the two rungs to her bunk. She crawls in to bed as Lexa continues to laugh from beneath her.


	32. It looks good on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of the Junior Year. Takes place right before Chapter 4

Raven had just finished getting her dressed on when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Raven open the door,” Clarke’s voice comes through and Raven rolls her eyes but opens the door to her adoptive sister.

“I need help,” Clarke says as she steps inside Raven’s room.

“I’ve been saying that for years,” Raven teases as she closes the door.

“Very cute,” Clarke shots back, “but seriously. I need to look good for tonight. It’s the only night they all get dolled up and have fun.”

“So, they do this Navy Ball thing every year?” Raven asks as she motions for Clarke to make a small circle so she can see her dress. Clarke had chosen a navy blue, strapless dress that fit her like a glove.

“Every October,” Clarke answers with a nod as she stops her circle. “It’s the Navy’s birthday.”

“Fancy,” Raven smiles, “and that dress is going to drive Lexa crazy.”

Clarke smirks but sighs, “This is a big deal for them Rav, and it’s the first time I’ve gone to one. I think….”

“You’re nervous,” Raven smiles understandingly.

“Yea,” Clarke answers with a nod.

“Hell, I’m nervous,” Raven answers with a chuckle as she walks to her dresser and pulls a pair of dark blue earrings from the top. “Try these,” she says handing them to Clarke. “I’m not even going as someone’s date and I’m nervous.”

“It was nice of Octavia to asks you to come with,” Clarke says as she takes the earrings and puts them on.

“Pretty sure she just felt bad that you all were going, and I wasn’t,” Raven says with a shrug.

“Don’t be naïve,” Clarke rolls her eyes, “by the way, your look great too.”

Raven had decided to go with one of her favorite dresses, though one she very seldom had a good excuse to wear. It was dark red with straps over her shoulders. It flowed loosely except for at the waist, where it was fitted to her hips.

“You said it was a dress up event,” Raven sighs, “Think it’s too much?”

“Guess that depends on what you had in mind,” Clarke teases her with a smile.

“I liked you better when you were nervous,” Raven glares back.

“Ugh, why’d you have to remind me?” Clarke complains as she turns and looks at herself in the mirror hanging on the back of Raven’s closet door. “I’m a mess.”

“Yes, you are,” Raven chuckles but she walks over to Clarke and wraps an arm around her shoulders, “but it looks good on you, sis.”

“Don’t be an ass,” Clarke smirks but reaches up and gives Raven’s arm a squeeze.

“Can’t help it,” Raven says as she moves way from Clarke and grabs some make up off her dresser. “Too many years living with you.”

“Must also be where you got your incredible sense of fashion from,” Clarke smiles but Raven can still see how nervous she is.

“Clearly,” Raven says rolling her eyes. “Let’s work on your make up and then you can go make sure that girl of yours is ready.”

Clarke chuckles, “Knowing her, she’s probably arguing with her tie right now.”

“They really wear ties?” Raven asks with a smile.

“With their dress blues, yea,” Clarke answers as she closes her eyes as Raven starts to apply eye shadow. “They look really good in them,” she adds smiling.

“I’m sure,” Raven says as she tries to smolder her smile. “I think that’s the only thing I haven’t seen them in.”

“They have dress whites too,” Clarke adds. “Snazzy white outfits, but with no ties or jackets. Raven is quiet for a moment before saying, “This is a lot to get used to.”

“It is,” Clarke agrees with a sad smile as she opens her eyes and looks at Raven, “but we’ll all figure it out. Together.” Raven’s only response is a nod and a smile.


	33. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place at the very end of their Junior Year.

Raven stood in the doorway of Octavia’s room, watching her pack, again. It’s the second year they’d all lived together, and the second time Raven had watched Octavia pack to leave. She didn’t know why but she’d come to hate it so quickly.

To be fair, Raven had known from the beginning that getting this close to someone like Octavia was going to come with times like this. While she’d never known much about the military life, she had become familiar with it living with two soon to be Naval Officers.

Early mornings for physical training and afternoons spent learning how to be a leader, along with late nights prepping uniforms and reading up on current events. It was a life that required a full time commitment from the person involved, or in some cases, the people involved.

Clarke had already said she was in for the long haul, that even though it could be hard at times, she was committed to the life that came with being with Lexa. Raven couldn’t help but wonder if she was up for a life like that, a decision to be with someone that could only be there some of the time. _I am strong enough for something like that? After everything that’s happened, everything already lost_ , Raven thinks to herself.

“I can feel you thinking from here,” Octavia speaks up, breaking through Raven’s thoughts. When Raven looks at her, she sees the other girl has stopped packing and is smiling at her.

“Sorry,” Raven says looking down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. “I was just, uh….”

“Thinking?” Octavia asks, grinning wider and Raven nods. Octavia chuckles, “I figured as much. Anything in particular or just general life stuff?”

“A bit of both,” Raven replies shrugging. She hesitates a second then adds, “I don’t like watching you pack.”

Octavia laughs as she grabs another uniform shirt from her bed and shoves it into the big duffle bag sitting on the floor. “Yea, it’s not the most exciting part of all this.”

“Stuffing your life into a duffle bag,” Raven smirks, “doesn’t sound like fun.”

“It’s not that bad,” Octavia sighs looking down at her dress uniform. “Just going for a week is worse. It’ll be different when I have a some what more permanent place on the ship.”

“That’s when you’ll be gone for months, right?” Raven asks watching Octavia straighten her uniform.

“Usually about six months out at a time,” Octavia nods. “Not bad overall.”

“Unless you’re the one waiting on shore,” Raven mumbles in a low voice.

Octavia hears her though and nods, opening the drawer in her bedside stand and pulling out a small box. She walks around the end of her bed and stands in front of Raven.

“I was going to wait to give you this, but I think now is as good a time as any,” Octavia smiles nervously. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” she adds.

Raven gives her a doubtful look but does as Octavia asks, closing her eyes. She feels something small placed in her hands followed by something of equal weight and size.

“Ok, now don’t make a big deal about it,” Octavia says, “but you can open your eyes.”

Raven opens her eyes and sees two black rings in the palm of her hand.

“They’re heartbeat rings,” Octavia explains, “For when we’re not together.” She reaches over and taps the side of one of the rings, making it vibrate slightly. “You tap it and it vibrates like my heartbeat. I have one with yours.”

“O,” Raven says in a breath. “I don’t know...”

“I just thought it might make it easier,” Octavia tries to explain, “for when I’m gone anyway.”

Raven feels tears stinging her eyes and she nods. Since her father had died Raven’s nightmares and panic attacks had increased, and Octavia had taken it on herself to help Raven find her way back from that edge. Raven had worried how she would get through the times when Octavia was gone, apparently so had Octavia.

“O, they’re great,” Raven says as she slips her ring onto finger, “thank you.”

Octavia nods as Raven hands her the ring for her and she slips it on, “Now this way, no matter how far apart we are, you’ll always have me, and I’ll always have you.”


	34. It's ok, I bought two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Sophomore Year

Octavia sits at their usual table wedged in the back of the campus coffee shop, since freshman year they had frequented the place so often that the table had unofficially become ‘their’ table. Even the owners referred to it that way. Laid out in front of her were all her study guides from her seven classes.

Octavia had decided that since her freshman year was behind her, she would start taking the max course load starting her second year, this year. The plan had worked out well, until she had made it to midterm time, which also happened to be when a number of papers were due. Add to that her midterm schedule and she was feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment.

“I see the studying is going well,” Raven says as she slides into the chair across from her. She carefully sets her mug of tea and a plate on the small clear area of the table.

“Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea?” Octavia says, leaning her elbows on the table, directly on top of her papers.

“Because you want to finish school in four years instead of five,” Raven smiles. “And because you’re smart enough to actually do it.”

Octavia just groans in response and lets her head sink until her forehead meets the table.

“Have you eaten yet today?” Raven asks after a pause.

“Define eat,” is Octavia’s muffled answer.

“Now see, this is why you’re struggling,” Raven sighs. “Your brain needs food O.”

“I’m not hungry,” Octavia answers, head still pressed against the table.

“Too bad,” Raven says, and she lightly taps Octavia’s head with a finger, causing the other girl to lift her head finally. “Eat some of this and then we’ll go from there,” she adds as she slides her plate towards Octavia.

“What is it?” Octavia asks, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“A muffin,” Raven answers with a smirk and when Octavia sends her a glare she laughs, “Chocolate chip.”

“You know it’s not fair, you knowing my weakness,” Octavia all but groans as she reaches over and pulls off a piece of the muffin. She pops it into her mouth and closes her eyes as she savors it. She opens her eyes again she hears Raven laugh. “What?” she asks around her mouthful of muffin.

“I’m pretty sure I just watched you fall in love,” Raven says and for a second Octavia thinks her heart might stop but then Raven finishes her sentence, “with that muffin.”

Octavia rolls her eyes, silently letting out a sigh of relief. She won’t lie and say she hasn’t been attracted to Raven since first meeting her the year prior but the two had become fast friends and seemed to be sticking to that. Octavia wasn’t complaining though; she wouldn’t trade her friendship with the other girl for anything. The only other person she was this close with was Lexa and they had practically grown up together.

“Keep chuckling and I’m going to eat the whole thing,” Octavia fires back with one of her slick smiles. What she doesn’t know is that every time she looks at Raven like that the other girl’s stomach does a flip.

To cover her own feelings Raven leans forward smiling and says, “Are you trying to threaten me Blake?”

“Just your breakfast Reyes,” Octavia says, still smiling as she leans forward just slightly.

“In that case,” Raven says, leaning back in her chair she slides a second plate out from behind her mug and says, “It’s ok, I bought two.”

Octavia’s mouth literally falls open at that, causing Raven to laugh again.

“How did you know I didn’t eat yet?” Octavia says when her voice finally decides to work again.

“Please,” Raven says with a smile and a wave of her hand, “You’ve been here studying all day. Besides, even if you had eaten, you never say no to a chocolate chip muffin.”

Octavia chuckles and says, “Keep it up Reyes and I may just ask you to marry me someday.” Octavia freezes for a heartbeat when she realizes what she’s said. She avoids Raven’s eyes as she reaches down and pulls off another piece of the muffin.

“Well, if that’s all it takes,” Raven jokes with a grin.


	35. After you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place the night of the Navy Ball in their Senior Year.

“Are we allowed to do this?” Clarke asks as she follows Lexa up the ramp that connects the dock from the rather large ship sitting in the harbor.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure we could get in a lot of trouble for doing this,” Lexa answers with a chuckle as she opens the gate at the top of the ramp, “but, what the hell right? That’s what makes it fun.” She’s all smiles when she steps down onto the ship and turns to offer Clarke her hand.

“Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” Clarke jokes as she takes the offered hand and steps down next to Lexa, who keeps ahold of her hand and pulls her close.

They had been escaped from the annual Navy Ball, Lexa insisting that she had a surprise that was worth skipping out early. It was their senior year and they were only a few months away from life changing drastically.

Over the last few weeks Clarke had been worried because it seemed that Lexa had pulled away from slightly. She acted nervous half the time and there was all the times Clarke had caught her talking quietly with Raven and Octavia, who would all stop talking when she walked in.

Tonight, though had been very different. Lexa had smiled almost the entire night and hadn’t let go of Clarke once.

As if reading Clarke’s mind Lexa smiles and pulls her even closer, ghosting her lips over Clarke’s before pulling back and saying, “I want to show you something.”

Clarke growls at the missed opportunity to kiss her smiling girlfriend but follows as Lexa leads the way.

“This thing is huge,” Clarke comments as they walk, passing open doorways filled with equipment and hatches to the different levels.

“It was one of the last lead ships,” Lexa says over her shoulder, “Served in World War II, Korea and the Cold War. It’s got the nickname of being the ‘Battleship of the Presidents’ because so many presidents came on her.”

“So, you’re going to be on something like this?” Clarke asks as they reach what very large guns towards the front of the ship.

“Kind of,” Lexa nods, “The ships now are a bit newer, but the general idea is still there. We’re here,” Lexa says, her smiling widening again. Clarke can’t help but let out a small gasp when she sees the view in front of her. They’ve reached the very front of the ship, Lexa ushering her to the very front.

From there Clarke can see almost all of the LA Harbor, this time of night it’s lite up with lights from both the city and the ships. Further out in the water lights blink on and off as ships pass by. Standing here it feels like Clarke can see forever in front of her.

“It’s amazing,” she breaths as Lexa wraps her arms around her from behind.

“I thought you would appreciate the view,” Lexa whispers. “I’ve wanted this view for as long as I can remember. Everything I’ve done since middle school as all been about getting here, nothing else came first, just this.” Lexa sighs as her hold on Clarke loosens. She doesn’t let her go, instead she turns Clarke just enough so that they are face to face. “That was before. I never would have guessed that wanting all this would end up coming after something else. Something I want even more.”

“What?” Clarke starts but finds that her voice catches at the fire she sees in Lexa’s eyes, “What makes it come after?”

Lexa smiles and it reaches her eyes, “It and everything else in this world, comes after you. I want you more than anything else.” Lexa takes a deep breath, suddenly filled with nerves, and reaches into the pocket of her dress pants. She pulls a small velvet pouch out and, unsnapping it, lets a ring fall into her palm. It’s a simple white gold band crowned on the top with a sapphire, that matches Clarke’s eyes. The same eyes that are now filled with tears of joy.

“Clarke Griffin, I want you more than anything in this world,” Lexa breaths, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Clarke says, her voice breaking, and Lexa slips the ring on her finger then pulls her close and kisses her. “I love you,” Clarkes whispers when they part and she sees Lexa, tears in her own eyes.

“I love you too,” she smiles before lowering her head and gently placing her lips on Clarke’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really nervous by the end of this one haha. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Life changes fast sometimes in Senior Year and keep in mind that they've been dating for two years at this point.


	36. We'll figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in their Senior Year. Takes place after Chapter 35

Raven had just closed her book when Clarke flops down on the couch beside her with a huff, her phone still in hand.

“Just get off with mom?” Raven ventures a guess as she sets her book down.

“Yep,” Clarke says popping the p. “As expected, she’s ecstatic and already talking wedding plans,” Clarke smiles.

Raven can’t help but smile at her sister, “I still can’t believe you two are actually getting married.”

“Please, you were helping Lexa plan it for weeks,” Clarke rolls her eyes, “By the way I still need to yell at you for not telling me.”

“It was better as a surprise,” Raven counters with a sly smile. “I’m just glad Lexa got over her nerves. I thought she was going to throw up while we were all getting ready for the Ball.”

“She seemed fine after we left though,” Clarke wonders.

“I guess by then she knew she was doing it,” Raven shrugs, “There really wasn’t much of a chance of you saying no.”

“Not really,” Clarke agrees still smiling. “I was wondering if she was going to wait until after we graduated to asks though. She’s so focused on classes and getting commissioned; I wasn’t sure it would be something else she wanted to add.”

“She wants you,” Raven smile, “that’s all that matters.”

“You’ve become sappy now that you and Octavia have finally fessed up that you’ve been into each other for years,” Clarks teases.

“Just because you and Princess couldn’t keep in your pants that long,” Raven teases right back. When Clarke gives her a dull look Raven sighs and says, “Alright, alright, I was scared, ok?”

“Yea, I know,” Clarke nods, “and to be fair, so am I. There are a lot of unknows even at this point in our relationship.”

Raven doesn’t answer, she wouldn’t give up having Octavia for anything, but there are still plenty of times when she worries about what future they’ll have.

“Look,” Clarke sighs as she turns on the couch to look at Raven, “we weren’t raised in a military family, so all this stuff is new to us. Deployments, ship duty, dress uniforms, dealing with the fact that one day very soon, they’re both going to be out there in charge of people. They could lose people under their command and we have to figure out how to help them with that.”

“Jesus,” Raven says in a low voice, “I hadn’t even thought that far ahead yet.”

“Yea, well it’s something I talked to mom about last summer,” Clarke admits. “I figured she was a good source considering.”

“True,” Raven admits with a nod. Their mother had worked in a hospital for pretty much their entire lives and had dealt with death and that for a long time. “How the hell are we supposed to know how to help them? I was worried about the whole moving around all the time and her being gone for months at a time.”

“There’s going to be a lot to adjust to, that’s for sure,” Clarke nods but then smiles, “but it’s worth it, to get to be with her. Just knowing she’ll be coming home to me; it makes it worth it.”

“Now who’s the sap?” Raven teases as she reaches over and gives Clarke a playful shove.

“Maybe,” Clarke admits leaning against Raven, “but tell me I’m wrong.”

“You are not wrong,” Raven sighs. “I never imagined I could feel the way I do about Octavia. She actually makes me feel happy.”

“That’s all that matters,” Clarke says, smiling widening. Raven had been little when she had come to live with Clarke and her family, but she’d already been through a few foster homes before she ended up with them. Clarke knew how difficult it’s been for Raven to have any kind of relationship with anyone since then. The fact that Raven had found Octavia was something that made Clarke smile.

“The rest of it,” Clarke shrugs simply, “we’ll figure it out as we go, together”


	37. Can I kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in their Senior Year. Takes place after Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer that there are probably going to be a good bit of these that take place in the Senior Year, I'm doing my best to spread them out but I feel like there will still be a lot in their last year.
> 
> Also, sorry, I'm running a bit slow the last few days. Been in kind of a rough patch personally. Again, thanks for reading!!!!

“You know,” Octavia says as she closes the door to the room her and Raven now share, it had originally been Octavia’s room but after the two had started dating Raven never really went back to sleeping in the other room. Something that Octavia had no complaints about, in fact she wondered how she’d lived so long without Raven by her side at night. “It’s going to take a miracle to pull off a wedding by spring break.”

“Have you met my mother?” Raven asks with a chuckle as she sits on the edge of their bed.

“Good point,” Octavia says as she leans against the door. “I’ve seen how quickly she can plan a neighborhood wide cookout.”

“You know she’s going to want to do that again this year,” Raven reminds her, making Octavia wince just a little.

“I know and I know she means well,” Octavia sighs. “I just hate being the center of attention like that. Hopefully everyone will be focused on Clarke and Lexa this time though.”

“This could easily be our last cookout for a while,” Raven says in a thoughtful voice. “It could be a while until we get the chance to go back home like that.”

“We?” Octavia can’t help but asks, her heart skipping a beat when Raven had said the word.

Raven tries to fight back a smile but fails as she replies, “Yes, we. I told you, I’m in this with you.”

It had only been a few days since Lexa had proposed to Clarke and Octavia had spent much of that time wondering about her own future, hers and Raven’s.

“I know,” Octavia says, biting her lower lip.

“Look,” Raven says as she stands up, closing the small distance between them, “I’m not saying we need to get married tomorrow,” she chuckles when Octavia rolls her eyes. “And I don’t know how things work until we do. What I do know is that I want you and that where you go, I go.”

“That’s pretty romantic there Reyes,” Octavia jokes with a grin, hoping to hide her nervousness.

“You know that I learned you joke when you’re having feelings a long time ago, right?” Raven asks as she reaches out and runs her hands down Octavia’s bare arms.

“Yea, I figured as much,” Octavia nods as she moves her hands from behind her and takes Raven’s hands in her own.

“Clearly, I don’t always know what the feeling is,” Raven smiles, “or we might have been here a lot sooner.”

“We’re here now,” Octavia smiles, “that’s what matters.” Octavia glances down to Raven’s lips, her eyes quickly darting back to the other girl’s eyes. Eyes that match her own with want and with caring and a fire unlike any other. Octavia bites her lip again then asks, “Can I kiss you?”

A smile pulls at Raven’s lips and she says, “We’ve been dating for two months, Tav, and you’ve kissed me quite a few times since then. Why are you asking?”

“Just because it was ok before doesn’t mean it always is,” Octavia answers with an embarrassed smile. “I don’t want to just assume that it’s alright to kiss you just because I want to, but when you want me to.”

The smile already on Raven’s face grows, lighting her eyes even more than before, and she gently pulls Octavia closer, barely any room between them. “Every time I think I can’t fall more in love with you; you go and say something like that.”

“So,” Octavia says as she leans even closer, her lips just ghosting over Raven’s, “is that a yes?”

Before the word is completely out of her mouth, Raven closes the gap, covering Octavia’s lips with her own. Raven’s hands instantly come up, cupping Octavia’s face, her thumb running over the smooth surface of Octavia’s cheek.

“That’s a yes,” Raven says a moment later, pulling back just enough to speak, “always a yes.”

She feels Octavia smiles against her lips, the girl’s hands finding her hips and pulling her back, lips coming together again, hungrily. Raven nods slightly as the kiss continues to deepen and she takes a step backwards, Octavia moving with her.

They continue moving until the back of Raven’s leg hit the bed behind them.


	38. I like your laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the Freshman Year. Takes place after Chapter 26.

“Why do we have to do this?” Raven asks for the tenth time since her and Clarke had left their dorm room.

“Because I like Lexa,” Clarke smiles as she links her arm with Raven’s, “and because you need to get out of that room. Besides, Lexa’s friend is hella cute.”

“And moody, and sully, and she’s a hard ass,” Raven huffs as they walk. “The last time we did something with them, she didn’t talk and barely interacted. She looks like she’s about to rip someone’s arm off and beat them to death with it.”

Clarke doesn’t even try to suppress the laugh that Raven’s words spark, “I hadn’t thought of it like that, but I guess you’re right.” She sighs deeply and adds, “Just give Octavia another chance.”

“Fine,” Raven sighs, “but only because you have the hots for Lexa,” she adds with a giggle.

“Don’t be an ass,” Clarke hisses at her as they walk into the small clubhouse on campus, “This could really be a thing.”

“Fine,’ Raven says, rolling her eyes. They walk in and Clarke immediately spots Lexa and Octavia on the far side of the club.

“This is going to be great,” Clarke smiles wider and drags Raven across the clubhouse.

An hour later and Raven finds herself sitting alone at their little table, Octavia seated across from here. Neither one of them have really talked much since Clarke and Lexa had wondered off to who knows where together. “So,” Raven says as she runs her finger around the top of her water glass, “this is fun.”

“Wish I could say I was surprised that the two, would be, love birds left us,” Octavia sighs. “Lexa’s been talking about tonight all day.”

“Clarke too,” Raven nods as she looks over at the girl across from her. “You know, I thought Clarke was exaggerating when she told me about the hot soldier who was tutoring her in political science.”

“Sailor,” Octavia says just loud enough for Raven to hear.

“What?” Raven asks, leaning forward slightly.

“We’re sailors not soldiers,” Octavia explains meeting Raven’s eyes. “Same but different,” she adds with a shrug.

“Sorry,” Raven grins and watches the girl for a moment. “Do you play darts?” Raven asks after a moment. When Octavia gives her, a questioning look she answers, “There’s a dart board in the corner that no one is using. Could be fun.”

Octavia hesitates before nodding and saying, “Sure, what the hell.”

Half an hour later and Octavia laughs as another one of Raven’s darts bounces off the board and hits the floor.

“It’s not as easy as it looks,” Raven says, trying to sound offended but failing when she smiles.

“Really?” Octavia chuckles as she lets one of her own darts loose, hitting close to center.

“How the hell do you do that?!” Raven says as she throws her arms up.

“You aim,” Octavia chuckles again.

“I thought I did,” Raven huffs as she holds up another dart.

“Here,” Octavia says as she steps up behind Raven, reaching a hand up to move Raven’s slightly. “You’re aim is just a bit off center,” she says in a low voice as her other hand finds Raven’s waist and moves her slightly. “Try it now.”

Raven has to shake her head to focus, she’d hate to admit it but being that close to Octavia, the last thing she had focused on was the dart in her hand. Raven lets the dart fly and it hits, off center but it still hits the actual board.

“Hey, you got it,” Octavia laughs from beside her.

“Of course,” Raven smiles smugly. When Octavia walks up to the dart board to retrieve their darts Raven adds without thinking, “I like your laugh.”

Octavia throws her a look over her shoulder and says, “Well, Reyes, you keep playing like this and you might get to hear it more often.”

“Challenge accepted,” Raven mutters in a low voice, suddenly happy she came out tonight.


	39. Don't cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in their Senior Year, after Chapter 15 and before Chapter 35

Raven had just finished pouring herself a cup of coffee when she hears the front door of their apartment open and close. There’s the sound of a bag getting dropped then footsteps as they approach the kitchen.

Raven is surprised when Lexa walks into the kitchen, she had been expecting Octavia coming home from her afternoon classes.

“Hey, Raven,” Lexa says, and right away Raven can tell she’s nervous about something.

“What’s up?” Raven asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

“What makes you think something’s up?” Lexa asks.

Raven chuckles and answers, “Lexa, there’s a reason you always lose when we play poker.”

Lexa sighs heavily, hanging her head she says, “I really need to work on that.”

Raven laughs, nodding her head, “So, what’s going on?”

“I need your advice on something,” Lexa says as she pulls out a chair and sits down.

“That’s a new one,” Raven says as she takes the chair next to Lexa.

“It’s about Clarke,” Lexa admits after a pause.

“What’s she done now?” Raven asks with a smile as she sets her cup on the table.

“Nothing,” Lexa says with a nervous laugh. She reaches into her jacket pocket and places a small box on the table. Raven is stunned speechless for long enough to make Lexa start to worry.

“Is that?” Raven asks finally as she points at the box.

“Yea,” Lexa says with a smile and a nod, “Yea it is.” She reaches over and opens the box so Raven can see it. A simple white gold band with a stunning blue sapphire flanked by two small diamonds.

“It’s not much,” Lexa says as she watches Raven reach out and pick up the box. Lexa doesn’t know if her nerves can handle waiting for some kind of response when she hears the front door open again.

Raven quickly closes the box and hides it under the table, both of them seeming to hold their breaths until Octavia walks into the room, and they both let out that breath.

“Hey,” Octavia says as she walks past Lexa to where Raven sits. She leans down and places a kiss on Raven’s cheek, “What are you two up to?”

“Nothing,” Lexa says quickly and when Octavia looks at her, she tries to smile.

“Bullshit,” Octavia chuckles and looks down at Raven, who’s hands are still under the table. “Babe?” Octavia asks her.

Raven looks at Lexa, who nods her head, and she pulls her hands out form under the table, placing the small box in front of her.

“That better be for Clarke and not my girlfriend,” Octavia says as she smiles at Lexa, who only nods her head. “No way,” her smile grows, “that’s awesome.” She leans over and hugs Lexa. When they break from their hug Lexa notices that Raven has tears in her eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Lexa says as she picks up the box and puts it back in her pocket before Clarke comes home, “this is supposed to be a good thing.”

“It is,” Raven smiles. “I was just beginning to think you were never going to get there,” Raven jokes with a laugh as a tear slides down her cheek.

“I’m a little slow,” Lexa smiles, “but I wanted to make sure it was something she wanted.”

“Oh, she does,” Raven chuckles. “Do you know how you’re going to ask?”

“Um, no. Not yet,” Lexa admits with another sigh. “Any chance you two have an idea?”

“You’re hopeless,” Octavia rolls her eyes as she pours herself some coffee.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Lexa groans.

“Alright you two,” Raven laughs. “How about the commander’s ball? There’s got to be something we can plan around that.”

“Yea,” Lexa says nodding her head, “yea that could work. Just have to figure out exactly how.”

“This is going to be fun,” Raven smiles, “I get to help you become family.”

“What are you talking about?” Lexa grins, “We already are.”

“Enough with the sap,” Octavia says as she sits next to Raven, “Let’s plan this proposal.”


	40. I made this for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in their Senior Year. Takes place the morning after Chapters 8 and 23. Figured I'd write what I felt like was a 'big sister' Clarke moment.

Octavia hated drinking, not that she didn’t do it, but the mornings after were always hell. Her head throbbed and her stomach threatened to rebel against her. She’d laid in bed for at least an hour, until she was sure the room had stopped spinning and she wasn’t going to fall over as soon as she stood up.

When she finally opened her eyes, it didn’t take her long to realize she wasn’t in her room. She was laying in a bed, just not her own. Turning her head slightly she sees Raven beside her, turned so that she’s facing away from Octavia.

Octavia tries her best to remember everything that had happened after the phone call with her mother the previous night. There were a lot of parts that were nothing but a blur but what she does remember clearly was how her friends had supported her and made her feel like she was where she belonged.

What she remembers the best was Raven, who had sat with her for hours until they were both exhausted. Even then, Raven hadn’t wanted to leave her alone and had insisted that Octavia sleep in her room that night.

Octavia rubs her forehead, her head throbbing. She carefully crawls out of the bed and makes her way to the door of Raven’s room. Closing it behind her without a sound she lets out a sigh as she leans against the closed door.

“You know,” Octavia jumps when she hears a voice from the end of the hallway. She turns and sees Clarke standing there, looking at her with a concerned face. “Somehow I knew, even hungover, you’d be one of the first ones awake.”

“Old habits,” Octavia offers with a weak shrug. She walks the short distance from Raven’s room to where Clarke stands, by the entrance to the kitchen.

“Well, come on then,” Clarke says as she turns and steps into the kitchen. She grabs a mug off the counter and sets it down on the small table. “Here, I made this for you.”

“What’s this?” Octavia asks as she flops herself down in a chair.

“Hangover remedy,” Clarke smiles as she sits next to Octavia. When Octavia gives her a doubtful look she chuckles and adds, “Mom and I perfected it during my senior year in high school. I was a bit of a rebellious teenager.”

“Was?” Octavia asks with a small smile. She picks up the cup and takes a sip, making a face, “This taste terrible.”

Clarke laughs, sitting back in her chair, “Yea it tastes like crap, but you’ll be feeling better in an hour. Last night was….”

“Intense,” Octavia finishes for her. “I’m sorry about that. I guess I let my mother get to me.”

“Parents can be a bit much sometimes,” Clarke nods, “and yours is a bit much all the time. It’s ok if you get upset about it.”

Octavia lifts her cup and takes another sip, wincing again. “It’s just hard somedays. I’d give anything to have parents like yours,” Octavia adds in a quiet voice.

Clarke chuckles softly, “I lucked out, that’s for sure. Mom drives me nuts sometimes, but she’s always been there for me, and Raven.”

“I never knew my father,” Octavia admits in a whisper, startling Clarke. In the years that they’ve known each other, Octavia had never once mentioned her father. “He died before I was a year old.”

“I’m sorry O,” Clarke says with a sad smile.

“Never knew him,” Octavia shrugs, “Can’t miss what you never had.”

“Not entirely true,” Clarke says but she can tell by Octavia’s tone and body language she isn’t ready to dive deeper into that conversation, so she decides to change the subject. “So, I noticed you didn’t come out of your room this morning.”

Octavia instantly ducks her head, embarrassed. “Um, yea,” she says and chuckles, “Raven didn’t want me to be alone last night so.”

“Sounds like her,” Clarke nods, “but do you and I need to have a talk about not hurting my little sister?” Clarke can’t help but chuckle at how red Octavia’s face gets at the comment. “That’s what I thought,” she adds with a happy smile.


	41. Go back to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the summer between Junior and Senior Year. It takes places after Chapter 25.

Raven’s nightmares aren’t like the ones they show in the movies and on TV, those ones always are clear and make sense. Hers rarely make sense and it’s hard to remember them after she wakes up. They’re a strange combination of past events and things that have happened recently.

Tonight, was no different. She’d been riding in the back seat of a car she couldn’t identify; Clarke and Lexa were in the front and Octavia had been beside her. They’d been talking but Raven couldn’t hear the words, then there had been the crash.

No noise, just metal closing in around them, then nothing.

That’s when Raven wakes up, with nothing more than a quiet gasp, she sits up in bed, confused. This isn’t her bed in her room back in the on campus apartment she’d grown use to. No, this was another room she knew well, it was the room from her childhood. This was their last night home before the four of them drove back out to UCLA to start their senior year.

“Raven?” Octavia asks from beside her. Ever since Octavia had returned from her last ship duty, she’d gone from sleeping on a mattress on the floor of Raven’s room, to sleeping next to her. “You ok?” the girl asks, her voice thick with sleep.

Raven only manages a nod, not able to find her voice just yet.

“Rae,” Octavia says again, she’d started out the night facing away from Raven but at some point, had rolled over so that she was facing her.

“Yea,” Raven manages to say, her voice cracking slightly.

“Another nightmare?” Octavia asks, reaching up and placing a hand on Raven’s arm.

“Yea,” Raven repeats, with a nod. “It’s ok. I’m ok.”

“Say that often enough and you might start to believe it,” Octavia says as she finally manages to open her eyes.

Raven chuckles, but finally manages a deep breath, “Right. You should go back to sleep, Tav. We have a long drive tomorrow.”

“We do,” Octavia acknowledges but instead of going to sleep she sits up. Her hand moving from Raven’s arm to take her hand. “But I’m not going to lay here and sleep when you’re struggling.”

Raven chuckles darkly, “I’ve been struggling for years. You shouldn’t have to suffer because of it.”

“So dramatic,” Octavia says as she leans against Raven’s back, resting her head against the back of Raven’s shoulder. “If it was me who was awake in the middle of the night, you’d sure as hell not be sleeping.”

Raven sighs as she relaxes back against Octavia. “Fair,” she chuckles.

After a moment Octavia asks, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Raven shakes her head then rest it against Octavia’s. “Can we just stay like this for a while?”

“All night if you’d like,” Octavia says, Raven can feel her lips moving against the skin of her shoulder.

“I would,” Raven says and amazingly enough she feels herself smile. A few minutes pass before she speaks again, “What’s going to happen to all of us after we graduate?”

Octavia doesn’t answer but slips her free arm around Raven’s waist. Raven can’t remember a time when she had felt safe in someone’s arms before. She’d trusted both her adoptive parents and Clarke, but she’d decided at a young age to never let herself think she was safe again, that’s when thing happened.

“We’ll be ok,” Octavia says at last. “You, me, Lexa and Clarke. We’ll all be ok, and we’ll always have each other.”

“I hope you’re right,” Raven whispers. She reaches down with her free hand and feels the ring on the hand Octavia holds.

“I am,” Octavia nods against her shoulder. “Even if we aren’t in the same room, or even the same state,” she reaches down and taps the ring on Raven’s finger, a small heartbeat vibration from it, “you’ve always got me.”


	42. Is this okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place at the beginning of their Sophomore Year. It takes place before Chapter 20

Clarke slowly opens her eyes, squinting against the light that was filtering in through the curtains. She lifts a hand to rub her eyes and yawns. She’s never been a morning person and that was not changing today. She moves to stretch and realizes that there is something pressed against her back.

Not something, someone. Clarke smiles when she remembers that she had fallen asleep last night with Lexa’s strong arms around her. Clarke sighs as she presses herself closer to the girl behind her, as she does, she feels Lexa’s arm tighten around her.

Clarke knows that last night was something that had been building between the two since they had met last year. They’d spent the majority of their freshman year flirting but hadn’t ever let things go any further than that. Part of her had hoped that becoming roommates would be enough to finally get them to where, she knew, they both wanted to be.

As it turned out, she was right. She was happy but also scared. She’s dated before, both girls and boys, but had never had anything close to a serious relationship. She knew, deep down, that things with Lexa would be serious.

“Morning,” Lexa mumbles from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts.

“Morning,” Clarke whispers back. “I wasn’t sure you’d be here when I woke up.”

“Where else would I be?” Lexa asks, shifting just enough so that she can rest her chin on Clarke’s shoulder.

“You’re usually awake and out the door before I’m even thinking about getting up,” Clarke answers.

“It’s Saturday,” Lexa answers sleepily.

“Right,” Clarke says, and she settles back down on to her pillow, or rather Lexa’s pillow. She lets her eyes drift shut again as the feeling of Lexa’s hot breath on her neck makes her shutter slightly.

“You ok?” Lexa asks and judging by her voice she’s still mostly asleep.

“Mhmm,” Clarke hums. “I just forgot we ended up in your room.”

Lexa stiffens at that and Clarke can feel her breathing change slightly, indicating that she’s waking up now.

There’s a pause then Lexa says, “I know last night was- “

“Amazing,” Clarke cuts her off and she can feel Lexa chuckle behind her.

“Unexpected,” Lexa finishes, “but I don’t regret it, and I hope you don’t either.”

Clarke carefully rolls over, making sure to keep Lexa’s arm around her, until she’s facing the dark haired girl.

“I don’t,” Clarke answers in a low voice. “I’m surprised it took us as long as it did,” she admits with a smile. “I’ve only been wanting this since last year.”

“Me too,” Lexa smiles back at her. Lexa begins to trace small patterns on the bare skin of Clarke’s back, smiling when she hears the girl hum and close her eyes. “Is this okay?” Lexa asks as she continues.

“More than alright,” Clarke sighs. “That feels amazing.”

Lexa chuckles quietly, “I’m glad you think so, but I meant about us. Is this okay? Us being…”

“Together,” Clarke finishes for her, eyes opening again.

Lexa nods in response, biting her lower lip, something Clarke learned fast was a way of knowing the girl was nervous.

“I’m not exactly well known for being good with relationships,” Clarke admits as Lexa’s eyes find hers again, “and I’m not saying I’m going to be the easiest person to date.”

Lexa chuckles at that as she starts running her fingers over Clarke’s bare shoulder.

“Plus, your life and career sounds like its going to make things a little difficult,” Clarke admits with a sigh but then smiles, “but you know, I love a challenge.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Lexa smile widens, and she leans forward placing her lips on Clarke’s for a brief kiss.

When Lexa starts to pull away, Clarke wraps her arms around her and pulls her back, kissing her fiercely. All thoughts and worries forgotten in that moment.


	43. I picked these for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place near the end of their Junior Year

Clarke had been working on her final project for the last three hours and she felt exhausted. No matter what she did it just didn’t seem to work. She had three days left until the project was due for her Art Interpretation class and she was struggling.

She titles her head, looking at what she’s managed to complete so far. She shakes her head and sighs, turning back to the worktable that hold her paints and brushes. She’d taken over one of the art labs again, though to be fair she’d pretty much been working here since her first semester. Clarke’s time was usually split between here and her apartment.

Clarke is staring down at her paint options when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, followed by warm breath near her right ear. She smiles and leans back into the embrace.

“Hi there, beautiful,” Lexa whispers.

“Hi,” Clarke hums, turning her head just enough for Lexa to place a kiss on her cheek, causing Clarke’s smile to widen.

“You were late, so I thought I’d come check on you,” Lexa explains, tightening her arms around her just a little more. “I was worried you’d gotten distracted.”

“Not distracted,” Clarke growls, “Stuck.”

“What’s it called when an artist has writer’s block?” Lexa says and Clarke can feel her smile.

“An F,” Clarke deadpans. Lexa chuckles softly, letting her arms drop she takes a step away to look at what Clarke’s been working on.

“I doubt you’d get an F,” she says after looking at it for a minute. “It looks good, interesting for sure.”

“You have no idea what it is,” Clarke says with a smile.

“It’s abstract, right?” Lexa asks turning to look at Clarke, who nods. “Then it’s whatever I see right?”

Clarke chuckles and rolls her eyes, “Technically yes, but for the final project it’s supposed to be an abstract that has special meaning to us.”

Lexa turns back to the painting, tilting her head as she takes in the mix of vibrant and cool colors, and how they seem to move and mix together.

“So, the different colors represent…. emotions or people?” Lexa asks after a few moments.

“People,” Clarke clarifies. “I was going for the core group of people in my life and how they all move and work together.”

“I can see that,” Lexa nods. “Who’s your core group?” she adds with a grin.

Clarke gives her a ‘are you kidding me’ look but cracks a smile and starts ticking names off on her fingers, “My mother, you, Raven and Octavia. I’m just worried they don’t fade well together.”

“Instead of fading them into each other, couldn’t you blend them?” Lexa asks, “Put a little of the green in with the purple and then add some of the red and green.”

Clarke titles her head at her painting, “That might work.”

“So, which color is for who?” Lexa asks with a smile as Clarke walks back over to her paints.

“Red and yellow for Raven, orange and maroon for Octavia, purple and blue for my mom,” Clarke explains as she squeezes more paint onto her pallet. “I picked these for you,” Clarke says as she points to the area of the canvas where there was a mixture of a dark green and brown swirl.

“Green and brown?” Lexa asks with a sly smile.

Clarke shrugs but answers, “There’s always been something earthy about you. You smell like pine and lavender, it’s the best smell in the world.”

“You’re something else Clarke Griffin,” Lexa smiles as she wraps her arms around Clarke again, placing a light kiss on her cheek. “I’m going to run to the café and get us something to eat. I have a feeling you’re going to be here for a while.”

“Probably,” Clarke says as she turns around to face Lexa. “You’re an amazing girlfriend.”

“Nah,” Lexa smiles as she leans forward, kissing Clarke softly. “I just know how you get when you skip a meal,” she teases, earning another eye roll from her girlfriend.


	44. I'll drive you to the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during the summer between their Sophomore and Junior Years. Takes place immediately after Chapter 10

Octavia closes the sliding glass door behind her with a sigh. She’d followed Lexa inside to get water for the three women still huddled together in the backyard. Since the moment that Octavia had seen Abby’s face, she knew that their world was going to be turned upside down. Losing a parent was something that any of them thoughts they would have to overcome in the present but here they were.

“What do we do?” Octavia asks Lexa as she steps up next to the girl standing at the counter.

“I don’t know,” Lexa answers in a tight voice, opening the cabinet and pulling down some glasses. “You’re the one that’s lost a parent.”

“I was three,” Octavia says as she opens the fridge and pulls out the pitch of water. “I don’t remember anything about my father, let alone how to deal with something like this.”

Lexa shakes her head and hands Octavia the first glass. “I don’t know,” she repeats. “I guess we just need to be there for them. Make sure they know they’re not alone.”

“The next few weeks are going to be tough,” Octavia says as she finishes filling the glasses. “Thank god, we don’t have another ship duty between now and when we go back to school.”

Lexa lefts out a huff and says, “That would have been damn impossible.”

“I agree,” Octavia says as she replaces the pitcher. She hesitates before adding, “You know how Clarke gets when she’s upset.”

“Yea,” Lexa says in a questioning voice.

“I’m just saying,” Octavia shrugs, “don’t be surprised if she pushes you a little. She’s going to be upset and not know how to deal with it.”

“Yea,” Lexa says again, this time softer, “I’ll keep that in mind.” They pick up the glasses and head back outside. Abby and her girls have moved from the patio to sitting in chairs around the outside table, Abby talking quietly to the girls.

“Here you go,” Octavia says as she sets two of the glasses down in front of them.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Abby says, forcing a small smile. Once Octavia’s hands are free Raven reaches out and takes one, making sure that Octavia stays close. Octavia gives a small nod and leans against the side of Raven chair.

“Is there anything else we can do?” Lexa asks, setting the other two water glasses down and taking a spot next to Clarke.

“No, you two have been wonderful already,” Abby shakes her head. “I need to go to the hospital now though so I can, so,” she starts to tear up and can’t finish. She takes a moment, then shakes it off and says, “I want you girls to stay here and wait for me to come home.”

“Not a chance,” Clarke speaks up. “If you’re going to the hospital then so am I.”

“I’m going too,” Raven says, tears still stain her cheek.

“Girls,” Abby says, trying to sound stern. “You don’t need to go; you don’t need to see him like that.”

“Mom,” Clarke says, matching her mother’s tone, “if you’re going to see dad then so are we.”

Raven nods her head in agreement, looking up at Octavia, who gives her a small smile.

Abby sighs heavily but smiles at both the girls. “Alright, we’ll all go then.”

“Ok, but you three can’t drive,” Octavia says and draws skeptical looks from the three. “None of you are exactly in the best state. I’ll drive you to the hospital, all of you.”

They all look like they’re about to argue but Octavia is surprised when Abby finally nods and says, “You’re right. It’ll be best if you drive.”

They take a few minutes, drinking their water and getting themselves together to leave. When they stand up to head inside Raven wraps her arms around Octavia’s neck, pulling her close, Octavia’s arms wrapping around the other girl’s waist.

“Thank you,” Raven whispers to her. “I don’t know if I could do this without you.”

“You know you’ve got me,” Octavia soothes back, “and I’ve got you.”

“I know,” Raven says, pressing her forehead against Octavia’s. Octavia feels her chest tighten at the closeness and closes her eyes, breathing in deeply. She’d give anything to be this close with Raven, but not like this, not under these circumstances.


	45. What do you want to watch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in their Sophomore Year. Takes place sometime after Chapter 18

Octavia sits on the end of the couch in their living room watching as the meteorologist talks about a series of storms rolling through the Midwest. Glancing at the time in the corner of the screen she sees that it’s almost three in the morning.

She sighs, leaning her elbow on the arm of the couch and resting her head in her hand.

Raven appears from nowhere, making Octavia jump slightly as the girl walks past her and sits on the other end of the couch.

“Jesus Reyes,” Octavia sighs. “How the hell do you mange to sneak up on me like that?”

“Practice,” Raven mumbles as she pulls her feet under her and leans against the end of the couch.

“Another nightmare?” Octavia asks after a moment. The answer is obvious, for the past few weeks, since the first night Octavia had met Raven in the middle of the night due to nightmares, it had become a frequent thing.

Raven doesn’t answer, just nods and focuses on the TV in front of them. Since that first night Octavia hasn’t asked anything more about the nightmares and Raven hasn’t offered anything. Octavia understands, there are plenty of nights when she finds it hard to sleep and spends hours in the living room because the confines of her bedroom feeling like they’re closing in on her.

They sit in silence for a while before Raven finally says, “Why do you always watch this stuff?”

“What?” Octavia asks, “The Weather Channel?”

“Yea,” Raven asks with a sigh. “It’s always the same thing. Weather sucks somewhere and it beautiful somewhere else.”

“Like southern California?” Octavia asks with a grin.

“Exactly,” Raven huffs. “The weather never changes here. It’s nothing like home.”

“So, you miss Texas weather?” Octavia asks, looking over at Raven.

“God no,” Raven groans. “It gets hot there in May and stays that way until November. Plus, it’s unpredictable half the time.”

“So, you don’t like the weather,” Octavia concludes.

“I guess not,” Raven says looking at Octavia curiously, “Why?”

Octavia shrugs and answers, “Just trying to figure you out Reyes.”

“You could just ask,” Raven says back.

“I don’t like to pry,” Octavia reasons, “I figure, if you want to tell me you will.”

“I just don’t like watching the weather, sitting there, waiting for something bad to happen,” Raven huffs. “There’s nothing to do but watch it happen.”

Octavia hears something in Raven’s voice that makes her think there is more to what she’s saying than hate for the weather. She decides to leave it alone for now and slides the remote towards Raven without a word. “What do you want to watch?” Octavia asks when Raven looks down at the remote.

Raven gives her a questioning look, “The last time Lexa changed the station when you were watching something you threatened to break her arm.”

Octavia chuckles and nods her head, “Yes I did, but that was different.”

“Don’t be nice just because I have nightmares,” Raven says in a hard voice.

Octavia snorts a laugh, “Trust me, I’m not.” When Raven gives her a doubtful look she adds, “I grew up with Lexa, she’s practically a sister, so of course I threaten to kick her ass, daily.”

Raven nods at her words, she can defiantly understand growing up with someone that’s basically your sister, she did with Clarke. Raven picks up the remote and scans through a few channels when she sees something that catches her eye. With a grin she puts on a lifetime movie.

“Oh, come on,” Octavia groans from her end of the couch. “You’re just fucking with my, right?”

Raven can’t help the laugh that escapes her at the loo on the shorter woman’s face, “Of course I am, but it was totally worth it.”

“Damn Reyes, right when I was starting to like you,” Octavia says with a smile at her.

“Oh, don’t even try it,” Raven laughs again, “You know you love me.”

Octavia doesn’t respond to that, but she is grateful the room is dark, hiding the blush on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired while watching the Weather Channel tonight while we're sitting here under a Tornado Watch.


	46. You can go first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the fall of their Sophomore Year. It takes place directly after Chapter 20

“I still can’t believe you knew about Clarke and Lexa,” Octavia laughs as she runs on the treadmill next to Raven, who was going at a much slower pace. She’d agreed to go easy while they did their warmup run, that was something Clarke had bulked at, the idea that anyone would run to warmup.

“More like an educated guess,” Raven admits with a smile. “Have you ever noticed that once people start sleeping together, they act differently around each other?”

“What do you mean?” Octavia asks tilting her head slightly to the side.

“All the little touches,” Raven explains. “Like when Lexa walks past Clarke now she’ll let her fingers trace down Clarke’s arm or how she’ll rest her hand on the small or Clarke’s back for longer now. Just little things like that.”

“Huh,” Octavia says as she slows her pace to match Raven’s. “I guess I don’t notice little things like that, but I’ve never been good at reading people. That’s more Lexa’s thing.”

“Hence the Political Science major,” Raven chuckles.

“Exactly,” Octavia nods, and Raven notices she’s barely out of breath after her run. “She’s great with people, smart as hell and in crazy good physical shape. She’s going to run the Navy someday.”

“That’s scary,” Raven mumbles but as she thinks about it the idea makes sense. “She’s certainly charming enough for the job.”

“She gets it from her mother,” Octavia smiles as she brings the treadmill to a stop. “You ready for the next part of our workout?” she asks Raven with a grin.

“I’m afraid to say yes,” Raven says as she steps down to the floor.

Octavia chuckles but says, “I promise I won’t do anything too tough on you, today.”

“Gee, thanks,” Raven mumbles but follows Octavia as she heads to some of the strength building machines.

“I don’t want to over do your knee on your first day,” Octavia explains as she stops in front of one of the machines. “Figured we’d focus on arms for today.”

“You’re the expert,” Raven says with a small wave in her direction.

“Hardly, but Lexa and I come here often enough,” Octavia smiles as she pulls the pin on the weights and adds more. “This is good, it focuses on your triceps and deltoid,” when Raven gives her a look she laughs and says, “Your upper arms. You should feel it here,” she says and reach over and lightly touches Raven’s exposed upper arm, “and here,” she slides her finger up Raven’s arm and around to the back of her shoulder.

Raven feels her mouth go dry at the contact and the closeness and does her best to focus on Octavia’s words. She nods numbly but doesn’t say anything until she realizes Octavia is watching her, as if she’s waiting for an answer.

“Oh, um,” Raven hesitates then says with a motion of her hand, “you can go first.”

Octavia chuckles but says, “Ok.” She sits down on the bench and places her hands on the handles, she takes a deep breath and pushes the bar away from her. Raven watches the stack of weights as they rise and fall, stunned at the massive amount Octavia can move with just her arms.

That’s something else Raven finds herself watching, Octavia’s arms, as her muscles flex and relax with each rep. For a moment Raven finds herself wondering what it would feel like to have arms like those around her. What they must feel like when they’re being protective or caring or even craving.

“You ready?” Octavia asks breaking Raven from her thoughts, startling her just a bit and Raven feels her face flush.

“Ready?” Raven repeats and when Octavia smiles at her she knows she’s been caught daydreaming.

“You ready to try the weights out?” Octavia asks, still smiling slightly as she stands up.

“I doubt I can do that many but sure,” Raven shrugs she takes her place on the bench.

“I’ll go easy on you,” Octavia says in a love voice as she reaches across Raven to change the weight on the machine. Raven feels her breath catch just slightly and knows that Octavia easily figured out where Raven’s mind had wondered to. Raven just shakes her head and decides to try and focus.

Octavia is her friend after all, no matter how damn attractive she is, or how much it affected to Raven.


	47. Did you get my letter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in their Sophomore Year.
> 
> Sorry, this took a while but it was a long week. Hope it was worth it.

Lexa carefully closes the door to her bedroom behind her, the room is still cloaked in darkness, the curtains closed. Lexa had left two hours ago to be at PT with everyone else from her ROTC program and when she had left there had been a blonde fast asleep in her bed.

She’d entirely expected to come home to find Clarke still where she had left her but instead, she’s greeted with an empty bed and concerns.

“Clarke?” she asks into the dark but is meant with no answer. With a frown she flips on the lights and sees that the room is empty.

They’d been spending the nights together for months now but since they’d come back from their winter break, they had decided to just stay in the one room. What had been Clarke’s room was now basically just used to keep most of Clarke’s clothes, which was a mind-blowingly large amount, Lexa had found out.

She walks back out into the hallway, leaving her door open behind her, and walks the short distance to the door that had been Clarke’s.

“Clarke?” Lexa asks as she lightly knocks on the door, meant by the sound of quick steps across the floor. The door is flung open to reveal a surprised looking Clarke.

“You’re back,” she says with a smile.

“Yea,” Lexa smiles, still a little confused why her girlfriend, who hates mornings, is awake. “Did you get my letter?”

“I did,” Clarke’s smile widens. “That was cute by the way,” she says as she walks back into the room, picking up a sweater as she did.

“It’s the first morning you were still there when I had to get up and leave,” Lexa explains as she follows Clarke. “I just figured if you woke up before I got back, it would be nice to know when I was coming back.”

“It was,” Clarke nods, “and I thought it’d be a nice surprise if I was up and ready to treat you to breakfast when you got back.”

“Now who’s being sweet?” Lexa teases.

Clarke rolls her eyes as she pulls another sweater from the closet, “The problem is, I’m not ready yet.”

“I’m not surprised,” Lexa jokes and has to duck when Clarke throws the sweater, she was holding at her. “Seriously babe, you look great,” Lexa says with a chuckle.

“I’m still in sleep pants and no bra,” Clarke counters with a sigh.

“Point?” Lexa asks with a teasing smile.

“Point, being this isn’t exactly the ideal thing to be going out in,” Clarke says with a sly as she takes a few steps until she’s standing in front of Lexa.

“I’m not complaining,” Lexa responds leaning forward slightly.

“Hmm,” Clarke hums then adds, “Until some dude bro makes a comment, then you break his nose.”

Lexa’s face goes serious, “Why do you have to bring that up?”

“Because if Octavia does something like that, there’s no telling what you’ll do,” Clarke answers with a smile.

“You do remember that we aren’t actually related,” Lexa sighs running her hands up and down Clarke’s bare arms.

“Close enough,” Clarke shrugs, she leans forward and places a light kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Now,” she says leaning back, “help me pick out something to wear.”

Lexa groans as Clarke walks back towards the closet, “You’re killing me.”

“Yea, but you love it,” Clarke says with a smirk.

“You have no idea,” Lexa mutters under her breath as she takes the few steps until she’s standing behind Clarke, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“You’re ridiculous,” Clark laughs as Lexa starts placing kisses along the side of her neck.


	48. I'll meet you halfway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in their Freshman (1st) Year of college. It takes place after Chapters 3 and 26 and before Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took so long folks. Hopefully it's a good one

“Come on, Raven,” Clarke whines as she lays across the foot of Raven’s bed. “I’m telling you, double dating would be so much fun in college.”

“You said that in high school,” Raven counters, not looking up from her textbook.

“Yea, but this is college,” Clarke scoffs, “Everything is better in college.”

“You keep saying that, and yet thus far it’s been all classes, homework and a cafeteria on the main floor,” at that Raven looks over the top of her book at her adopted sister, “and we had all that back home.”

“Just because you’ve decided to stay locked up in our room,” Clarke mumbles and Raven stretches out her leg to poke Clarke with her toe.

“Because you think that college means unlimited dating, doesn’t mean I do to,” Raven rolls her eyes.

“I don’t think it’s unlimited dating,” Clarke makes a face at her and rolls over to lay on her back. “I just think this girl is cute, and sweet, and she’s a total dork who is so easy to fluster.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” Raven asks for the tenth time that evening.

“I told you,” Clarke groans, “she has a best friend that she needs to find a way to drag out of their room. I told her we have something in common there.”

“Very cute,” Raven throws a glare over the top of her book.

“Seriously, Raven,” Clarke pleads, “If all you’re going to do for the next four years is sit in here and read, you’re going to regret your entire college experience.”

“I happen to like studying,” Raven says as she turns her eyes back to her textbook.

“No body likes studying this much,” Clarke counters as she randomly picks up one of Raven’s books sitting close by. “What even is this?”

“Intro to Quantum Mechanics,” Raven answers with a quick glance at the cover.

“Why is there a cat on the cover of it?” Clarke asks as she leaf’s through the pages.

“I didn’t design the thing Clarke,” Raven says a bit frustrated as she closes her textbook. “You are making it hard to focus though.”

“Then agree to double date with Lexa and her friend,” Clarke offers with a smile.

“Not a chance,” Raven laughs, “I’m not going to let you bribe me again. This isn’t high school.”

“Exactly!” Clarke exclaims as she pushed herself up and onto her knees.

“You are driving me nuts Clarke,” Raven moans but laughs as well.

“Then just say yes,” Clarke urges again.

“You are the absolute description of peer pressure,” Raven sighs as she flops back against her pillow.

“But you still love me,” Clarke smiles at her.

“Clarke, I don’t want to worry about dating right now,” Raven lays an arm over her face.

“Fine, fine,” Clarke gives in as she sits cross legged in front of Raven, “I’ll meet you half way, and we just call it hanging out with friends for the night?”

Raven is silent for a moment as she considers this path before she sighs and sits up, leveling Clarke with a stern glare.

“Just friends?” she asks and when Clarke nods once she adds, “I’m going to hold you to that Clarke. No matchmaking and no sly comments or any of that crap.”

“You have my word,” Clarke says as she covers her heart with her hand.

“I mean it Clarke,” Raven warns her, holding up a finger at her to emphasize her point.


	49. “Call me when you get home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the beginning of their Third Year of College. Octavia is packing to head home for her mother's birthday. Something that, understandably, worries Raven, who is having a rougher time dealing with the death of her adoptive father than she realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that it's been forever and a half since I posted one of these and I'm sorry. Don't really have a good excuse for it either.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Raven asks as she watches Octavia shove a pair of faded jeans into her overnight bag. “You and your mother don’t exactly get along.”

“I know,” Octavia acknowledges but doesn’t look up from her packing, “but it is her birthday and I promised Bel that I’d come home for it this year. Plus, I kind of wouldn’t mind seeing him again.”

“I know you miss your brother,” Raven says with a sigh as she sits on the edge of Octavia’s bed, “I also know what being around your mother tends to do to you.”

“Worried about me Reyes?” Octavia says with a teasing smile.

“You know I am,” Raven says more seriously. “Last time you went back there you barely spoke to any of us for a week. I don’t think I could handle that again. Not now, not after,” Raven’s voice catches on her words and she looks away.

“Hey,” Octavia says and stops packing, coming to sit next to Raven, “that’s not going to happen again. I haven’t seen my mother since before the summer break and a lot has changed in that time. I’ve changed a lot in that time.”

Raven nods but doesn’t look back, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t still be such a mess. I know I’m stronger than this.”

“You are,” Octavia agrees with a nod, “You’ve got to be one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, not to mention the most hard headed,” Octavia adds with a little chuckle and smiles when she hears Raven laugh, “but you have to give yourself a break. This summer, while it had some really great moments, also was really terrible. You’re allowed to still be upset about it.”

“After I lost my parents,” Raven says, stopping to wipe a tear from her cheek, “my real parents, I thought that I would be alone for the rest of my life, like that was it. The pain, it never stopped, it felt like it was eating away at me a little more each day. I didn’t think I could survive that kind of pain.”

“But you did,” Octavia offers reaching over and covering Raven’s hand with her own.

“I did,” Raven acknowledges, looking back at Octavia with tears still in her eyes, “because against all odds I found another family, people who chose to love me regardless of the fact that I wasn’t their blood. Slowly, one day at a time, the pain started to hurt just a little bit less. It never really went away, I still feel it today, whenever I think about them it still hurts and that it has changed me. I’m worried that, if I keep getting hurt, that I’m going to forget who I was before it all changed me.”

Octavia remains quiet for several moments, slowly running her thumb over the top of Raven’s hand then says, “I know that it’s scary, that love and pain, they change who we are, who we thought we were. But it gets pretty lonely if we never try.”

“Because loving someone out weighs the pain pf losing them,” Raven says in a low voice, echoing Octavia’s word to Clarke just a few days prior.

“Exactly,” Octavia says with a smile, “and I promise that, no matter how much of a bitch my mother is, I will not close you guys out again. Ok?”

“Ok,” Raven nods, “just do me a favor and call me when you get home, so I know you made it there safely.”

“I’ll call you when I get there,” Octavia says with a nod, “but that’s not home, not for me anyway. Home is here, with you and Lexa and, yes, even Clarke,” she adds with a crocked smile.

Raven feels fresh tears spring to her eyes and says, “Alright Blake, enough with the mushy stuff. You better finish packing.”

“Now you’re in a rush to get rid of me,” Octavia jokes, faking being offended.

Raven laughs, “It’s not that. The sooner you get there, the sooner you’ll be back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated not even posting this one. Part way through I realized that some of this was more about me and how the loses I've had in my life affect me still today.


	50. Take Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during Spring Break of their Fourth Year, just a few days before Lexa and Clarke's wedding

Octavia wasn’t sure what time they had finally gone to sleep the night before. It had been a long day of helping to plan the wedding that was to take place in a few days and when Octavia had finally managed to drag Raven to bed it had been well past midnight.

“Tav,” she hears Raven whisper her name and she takes a deep breath.

“Raven, go back to sleep,” Octavia mumbles.

“I promised mom that I’d go with her to pick up Clarke’s dress,” Raven says and Octavia can feel her move on the bed followed by the feeling of Raven’s lips against her cheek.

“Too early,” Octavia mumbles.

Raven giggles and Octavia feels her sit up in the bed, “I know, but mom and Clarke are already up.”

“Is Lexa going?” Octavia asks, rolling onto her back and laying her arm over her face.

“Of course not,” Raven says and Octavia lifts her arm from her face as she hears Raven stand up. “You know it’s not good luck to see the dress before the wedding.”

“Ray,” Octavia says lifting her arm and look over at Raven as she starts to get dressed, “that’s a silly tradition and does that even matter when it’s two women?”

“Good question,” Raven chuckles, “but it’ll make mom feel better to do something traditional, since some things can’t be.”

Octavia notices the pain in Raven’s voice and she sits up, leaning against the backboard of the bed in Raven’s childhood room, “You’re dad is still going to be there.”

“I know,” Raven says as she sits back on the bed. “I just know that it’s going to be hard on Clarke.”

“It will be,” Octavia nods her agreement as she leans over and lays her head on Raven’s shoulder, “but we’ll all be there for her.”

“I know,” Raven nods again. “Now, do you have any idea where my t-shirt got to?”

Octavia grins as she realizes that Raven has stopped part way through getting dressed to sit back on the bed with her.

“I do not,” Octavia offers with a growing grin, “but shirts are overrated,” she adds as she pulls Raven back down into bed.

“Tav,” Raven laughs as she lets Octavia wrap her arm around her.

“Just another couple of hours,” Octavia pleads, “Then we can get up and so whatever you want to.”

“You’re adorable,” Raven laughs but manages to wiggle free from Octavia’s arms, “but I have to get up, so where’s my shirt?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Octavia groans as she flops herself back down on her back. “Just take mine, it’s on top of the dresser.”

“You want me to wear your bright yellow Navy shirt?” Raven asks.

“What’s wrong with that?” Octavia asks, looking over at where Raven stands next to the dresser.

“You don’t think that my mother will wonder why I’m wearing your shirt and not mine?” Raven says as she picks up the yellow shirt and slips it on over her head.

“You’re worried your mother is going to know we spend time together without clothes on?” Octavia chuckles and when Raven’s face flushes she laughs, “Come on Reyes. We’ve been dating since September and your mom thought we were sleeping together last summer.”

“Alright, fair enough,” Raven says as she leans down and kisses Octavia softly, “See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, number 50. Means I actually made it half way. I'm thinking that for the second half I'm going to branch out and do life after college. Anybody want to take a look at life after college for these four?

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me and give me feedback if you want on tumblr; justbecause8108


End file.
